Harry Potter and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers
by EricAang
Summary: My whole world changed one day when these cards started raining down everywhere. At first, they seem harmless. So some of us kids invented a cool new game. That's when we realized those cards have powers from another world. My name is Dan, and with my brother Ken, and my friends Runo, Marucho, Julie, Mr. Hotshot himself Shun, and Alice, we are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.
1. A Decision that Changes Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Anime series.  
J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter  
Bakugan Battle Brawlers is directed by Mitsuo Hashimoto and licensed by Nelvana**.  
 **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

 **The Decision that Changes Everything**

In Privet Drive, a thin, blonde-haired woman with pale eyes, and nearly twice the usual amount of neck named Petunia Dursley always enjoyed her early morning routine. She loved the quiet sameness of it all. Unfortunately, on this particular morning, her routine had been disrupted quite alarmingly. It's because today, Petunia Dursley had woken to find a baby boy with black hair asleep on her doorstep.

"VERNON!" she shrieked, snatching the child up and into the house before the neighbors could see him. "Vernon! Come quick!"

A bleary-eyed, big, beefy man with thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, and hardly any neck man with a large purple face stumbled into the kitchen, still wearing his pajamas. "What is it, Petunia?" he mumbled.

"It's him!" Petunia hissed at her husband, pointing at the baby she had unceremoniously dumped on the kitchen table. "My sister's brat! She and that good-for-nothing husband of hers have gone and gotten themselves blown up. We're supposed to raise their unnatural brat."

Vernon's small, blue mean eyes were wide-awake now.

"Not a chance," he growled, "I won't have that…that thing contaminating our Duddy."

"Of course, dear," agreed Petunia, "But what will we do with it? We can't just dump it in an orphanage. They'll just trace it back to us."

Vernon thought for a minute and then an idea struck him.

"I'll take it with me on that business trip to Japan soon. I can abandon it there. In the meantime, we'll keep the freak in the cupboard under the staircase. That way it won't contaminate our Dudders."

"That's an excellent plan, Vernon."

"Of course it is."

* * *

As the sun was setting, a 3-year-old boy with brown hair and red eyes ran towards his parents near the fountain as they heard something. His mother has brown hair and brown eyes. His father has black hair and brown eyes.

"What was that, papa?" the little boy asked.

"It sounds like a cry, Danny." The man answered. "And it's coming under that bench." The father pointed at the bench at the other side of the fountain.

They look under the bench and saw a rag pile and peering into it.

The mother gasped. "It's a baby. Someone left a baby here. Who would do such a thing, Shinjiro?"

Shinjiro came over and sure enough, there was a little baby boy lying in the rag pile. She picked him up from the bench and cradled him in her arms making soothing sounds.

"He has such bright green eyes, and look at this scar." She traced a scar shaped like lightning on the child's forehead. "I think I'll call him Kenshin."

"You can't possibly be thinking of keeping him, Miyoko?" Shinjiro blurted in shock.

"Why not?" asked Miyoko.

"'Why not?'" repeated Shinjiro, incredulously, "There are dozens of reasons. First of all, you found him under a bench."

"All the more reason to give him a loving home," Miyoko replied firmly.

Shinjiro recognized that tone of voice. Miyoko had made up her mind and no one, not even her own husband could change it. He sighed but smiled since that was part of the reason why he loved his wife.

"Well, at least we can adopt him legally. It shouldn't be too hard and he can be a great little brother for you, Dan."

Dan looked up at his parents in surprise.

"I'm going to have a baby brother, mama?"

"Well yes, if you want one." Miyoko said with a smile.

"I always want a baby brother. I really do." Dan said with happiness.

"Great then." said Shinjiro.

Miyoko smiled down at her new son who is newly named Kenshin and he was sleeping peacefully in her arms.


	2. Chapter 1: The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Anime series.  
J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter  
Bakugan Battle Brawlers is directed by Mitsuo Hashimoto and licensed by Nelvana**.  
 **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Battle Begins**

Two young boys entered their home.

One was a 12-year-old boy with brown hair and red eyes. He wore a short red overcoat with black pockets over a bright yellow short-sleeved T-shirt, green hexagonal shaped goggles, long red trousers with black stripes just below his knees, and blue-tongued black sneakers. He keeps some sort of gear on his belt and a red/orange watch-like device on his left wrist. He was running upstairs with his white and red backpack.

The other was a nine-year-old boy with black messy hair and green eyes. He wore a yellow hoodie, blue jeans, brown sneakers, red fingerless gloves, a gray watch-like device, and rectangular glasses. Along with his looks, he has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He was carrying a brown backpack.

"We're home!" The black hair boy announced as he took off his shoes and went upstairs.

In the living room, a yoga video was being played and Miyoko was doing her yoga.

"Daniel, Kenshin, I put your lunches in the fridge, and please don't forget to wash up."

"I'll be down in a minute." The two boys replied as they were in their bedrooms.

The boys open their drawers, took out a box, and open them up. In the box are Bakugan spheres. Dan's are red and orange. Ken's are a variety of colors. They pick three each and put them on a clip that is connected on their belts.

"All set!" they went back downstairs to head out.

"I'll grab the lunch. You go ahead." Ken told his older brother.

"OK."

Ken got to the fridge looked at it with uncertainly.

"Mom, why did you put our lunches in the fridge?" Ken took out the bento boxes. "Leaving them in the fridge will make them colder."

"Don't get smart with me, young man." Miyoko retorted.

"Sorry." Ken placed the bento boxes and chopsticks into a plastic bag "We're eating them in the park." Ken ran out through the door after he put on his shoes.

"Wait!" Miyoko exclaimed, but it was unheard.

"Catch you later!" Ken rode his skateboard to the park.

Miyoko sighed as she continued to do yoga. Eight years have passed since Kenshin became part of the family. As she was finishing, she looked at the photos on the shelves. On them showed how her two boys have grown. They both have great athletic skills. musical talent. Dan played baseball as pitcher and American football as linebacker. Ken played soccer as forward.

Along with sports, they know judo. Currently as juniors, they recently reached the purple rank. They are still learning, but they have the potential.

Sports and martial arts are not the only things they have. They also possess musical talent. Ken played the violin. She clearly remembered how beautifully Ken played in his first recital. Dan played the guitar and he played it wonderfully. He can be a rock star if he put his mind to it.

Mikoyo giggled. Her eldest son Dan took the responsibility of being the older brother of Ken seriously when the situation calls for it. Otherwise, Ken becomes the mature one of the two. Though, there are times Ken become hotheaded. Ken is more modest than Dan. Dan and Ken are both alike and different at the same time. They are opposites to each other, but they can get along just fine. They may have their squabbles, but they are brothers no matter what.

One of the things they share is their creativity. Speaking of which, she remembered that six months ago, her sons and some of their online friends just created a new game: Bakugan. She wondered what it is. She smiled that Dan and Ken both have the creativity to create this new game and are enthusiastic about it. Oh well, boys will be boys.

* * *

Ken got to the park and went to his brother and two boys. One was short with buckteeth. The other was chubby and big.

"Sorry, I was getting something. I hope I'm not too late."

"And here I thought you have chicken out." The bucktooth boy sneered.

"Doubt that Akira and who did bring with you? Hope you have some backup because you need it," Dan retorted.

"Your battle isn't with me Danny-boy." Akira pointed at the larger boy.

"Whoa. I don't think this is very fair." Ken said looking a little afraid by the other boy's height.

"My little brother said you think you're very good." The big boy cracked his knuckles. "Well I guess it's time to find out how good you really are."

"Yeah I'm pretty good. Unlike my little bro," Dan teased.

"Hey! You should know that I don't brawl a lot." Ken snapped. "Anyway how about you, what's your deal?"

"The name's Shuji and I am the master of Subterra." Shuji boasted.

"You got to be joking. I never heard of Subterra before. Ah great how can I battle against a beast that doesn't even exist." Dan said sarcastically.

"Quit your stalling!" Shuji shouted.

"Okay, let's do this. However, I have to warn you. I never lost a battle before," Dan grinned.

"But what about the times you lose to Shun?" Ken wittily asked.

"That doesn't count!"

"Wait! I have an idea." Shuji announced. "Since your brother made us wait, he has to battle me."

"EH?" Ken's eyes widened.

"Sure! That will make your defeat sweeter." Dan agreed for Ken.

"Dan! Shuji challenged you and you want me to take your place? I'm not even ranked!" Ken roared at his brother.

"Come on bro. Just brawl," Dan gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it." Ken caved. _"Is he actually the older one?"_

The four boys are at a position, two on one side and two on the other.

"Are you ready or what?" Shuji asked.

"Let's go!" Akira shouted.

Dan smirked while his brother sighed. The fountain started up and birds started to fly. Ken and Shuji each grabbed one card each and held it up.

"Field... Open!"

The two cards glow: Ken's glow white and Shuji's glow orange. The two boys who didn't use their cards grab their respective brothers' arms.

The area has started to glow and the floor change into a circle with symbols at the outside and six large symbols in a circle in the inside, each in a color: red, orange, yellow, purple, blue, and green. Because of the light, birds have stopped flying, frozen in place, as if time has stopped.

Everything froze in place. Time has stopped.

The cards transported the four boys and the sky turned pitch black except there were six large swirls with different colors. The ground was gray and nothing was there except the four boys.

"Gate Card set!" Both Shuji and Ken took out another card and threw them in front of them.

The cards glide to the opposite side and they expanded until they made two large rectangles across to each other. They glow colors. Shuji's card glowed orange. Ken's card glowed white.

Shuji took a brown and orange Bakugan out of his clip.

"Ready or not, here I come! Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji throw the sphere to his Gate Card. "Subterra Mantris Stand!"

The Bakugan has changed into a toy figure of a praying mantis. It gives out an orange radiance and replacing the figure was an 80 ft. tall praying mantis. It has blades set into its feet, and eyes that can see behind its head.

"Whoa! That's freaky!" Ken push a button on his watch device. The screen moves up and reveal the buttons it hid. The screen was on and show two pictures of him and Shuji. They have three orbs each next to them and HSP at the bottom.

 **Welcome Ken. Opponent: Subterra Mantris. Power Level: 340Gs.** The device said in a monotone matter.

" _This is just great."_ Ken looked at the battlefield. " _Okay, Subterra is the attribute of Earth, its power level is 340Gs, and Dan fought a beast like that before. Now, which Bakugan should I pick?"_

Ken took the Bakugan out of the clip after he made his decision.

"Okay then. Bakugan Brawl!" Ken throws the Bakugan to the Gate Card where Subterra Mantris is.

"Bakugan Stand! Rise Aquos Serpenoid!"

The Bakugan turned into a toy figure of a snake. It has glow blue and replacing the figurine is an 80-ft. snake.

 **Bakugan: Aquos Serpenoid. Power Level: 320Gs.**

"Battle!"

"Mantris, attack!" Shuji commanded.

"Serpenoid, dodge it and then wrapped it with your body!" Ken ordered the snake.

Mantris first attacked Serpenoid with its blades, but Serpenoid evaded the attack. Serpenoid then wrapped Mantris with its body and squeezing Mantris.

"Nice Ken." Dan gave praise to his brother.

"It's not over yet Dan." Akira sniffed as his brother smirked.

"Gate Card open: Magma Fuse!" The Gate Card glowed.

"What?"

"Magma Fuse changes the rules of this battle. The Bakugan with the strongest base power level automatically win."

"No!"

"Looks like I win this battle." Shuji look at battle smugly as a beam of light hit Serpenoid. It glowed and reverted to its ball form.

The Bakugan dropped onto the ground in front of Ken. He picked it up.

"You did your best." Ken told his Bakugan.

Mantris glowed and reverted into ball form. It returned to Shuji's hand. Then the Gate Card disappeared.

 **Battle won terminated, Subterra Mantris victorious.**

"Oh man. That was so easy. You fell faster than a deck of cards in a tornado." Shuji laughed as he took another Bakugan. "It's time to finish what I started. Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji throw the Bakugan to Ken's gate card. "Subterra Terrorclaw Stand!"

It has open up to reveal to be a toy figure of a large crab. It released a glow and transform into a large crab with two large, strong, and sharp pinchers and six legs.

 **Opponent: Subterra Terrorclaw. Power Level: 310Gs.**

"You think you're very good. But you better buckle up because you're going down." Ken growled at his opponent. "Bakugan Brawl!" Ken throw another Bakugan to his Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Falconeer!"

The Bakugan open up and transform into a falcon-like creature.

 **Bakugan: Ventus Falconeer. Power Level: 340Gs.**

"Are you serious? Ventus is weak against Subterra" Shuji laughed.

"I know. _But there are other ways to make it to an advantage."_

"Battle!"

"Falconeer, attack!" Ken directed the falcon.

"Terrorclaw, block it!" Shuji ordered.

Falconeer started to lunge at Terrorclaw, but Terrorclaw's pincers blocked it.

"Okay then. Gate Card open: Ventus Reactor." The area changed into a green hue with multiple numbers of twisters surrounding the area.

 **Ventus Falconeer power level increase to 390Gs. Subterra Terrorclaw power level decrease to 260Gs**

"How?" Shuji demanded.

"When it is just Bakugan vs. Bakugan, Subterra has the advantage to Ventus. But with attribute gate cards, the opposite element loses 50Gs and Ventus is opposite to Subterra." Ken stated. "Falconeer, attack!"

Falconeer head-dives to Terrorclaw and hits him. Terrorclaw glowed and reverted to its ball form. The Bakugan dropped onto the ground in front of Shuji.

Falconeer shine and revert into ball form. It returns to Ken's hand. The surroundings change back to what it was before the Gate Card activated. Then the Gate Card disappeared.

"It's all tied up." Dan said.

"You did great Falconeer." Ken remarked to Falconeer.

 **Battle won terminated, Ventus Falconeer victorious.**

"Not for long." Akira said.

"Gate Card set!" Both Shuji and Dan said as they grabbed their Gate Cards and threw them in front of them.

The cards glided to the opposite side and they expanded until they made two large rectangles across to each other.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji throw the Bakugan to Ken's Gate Card. "Subterra Saurus Stand!"

The Bakugan open up that reveal to be a toy figure of a triceratops. It has shine and transform into a humanoid triceratops wearing armor.

 **Opponent: Subterra Saurus. Power Level: 350Gs.**

"Bakugan Brawl!" Ken throw a Bakugan to his Gate Card. "Bakugan stand! Rise Pyrus Saurus!"

The Bakugan opened and transformed in the same creature as Shuji's Bakugan except the color. Shuji's Saurus was dark yellow with brown armor and Ken's Saurus was orange with red armor.

 **Bakugan: Pyrus Saurus. Power Level: 350Gs.**

"Battle!"

The two Bakugan grapple each other, trying to overpower the other, but they are equally matched.

"Ability Card activate: Co-relation between Pyrus and Subterra!" Ken throw the card to his Saurus.

 **Pyrus Saurus power level increase to 450Gs.**

With new and increasing strength, it has tackle Subterra Saurus to the ground.

"No!" Shuji screamed.

Subterra Saurus glowed and reverted to its ball form. The Bakugan dropped onto the ground in front of Shuji.

Pyrus Saurus glowed and reverted into ball form. It returned to Ken's hand. Then the Gate Card disappeared.

 **Battle won terminated, Pyrus Saurus victorious.**

"Nice one, Saurus." Ken told his Bakugan.

"No, this can't be happening." Akira said in shock.

"Hate to tell you, but it looks like you're down to your Subterra Mantris. If I figure it right, one more battle should put you away for good." Dan gloated as Ken groaned in annoyance because of Dan's behavior.

"We'll just see about it punk! Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji threw Subterra Mantris into his Gate Card. Subterra Mantris was back into the battle.

"Gate card set!" Ken threw his final Gate Card adjacent to Shuji's. "Bakugan Brawl!" Ken threw Ventus Falconeer to Shuji's Gate Card.

The battle begun as Shuji shouted "Gate Card open: Subterra Reactor!" The surroundings change into a desert.

 **Subterra Mantris power level increase to 390Gs. Ventus Falconeer power level decrease to 290Gs.**

"I stole that idea from you." Shuji looked smug. "Ability Card activate: Slice Cutter!" Shuji said as he threw the Ability card to Subterra Mantris and it absorbed the card.

 **Ventus Falconeer power level decreases to 240Gs.**

Mantris's blades glowed and shot two energy cutters to Ventus Falconeer.

"Wow! I am impressed. But if you're the only one who is holding an ace, you're wrong." Ken held out an Ability Card.

"Shut up, smart mouth." Shuji insulted.

"Dodge it Falconeer! _I hope this works._ Ability Card activate: Blow Away." Ken throw the ability card to Ventus Falconeer.

"What?!"

A tornado just appeared under Mantris and took it into the adjacent Gate Card.

"Let's end this. Gate Card open: Active Ghost!"

Light shined from the gate card and it exploded. It knocked the Bakugan up so badly that Subterra Mantris glowed and reverted to its ball form. The Bakugan dropped onto the ground in front of Shuji.

Ventus Falconeer glowed and reverted into ball form. It returned to Ken's hand. The surroundings changed back to where it was before the Gate Card activated.

"That was great, Falconeer."

 **Battle won terminated, Falconeer victorious. Game set, and match. Winner: Ken.**

"It looks like I win." Ken said as the surrounding glowed. The surroundings changed into the park: The place they were in before they were sent the Bakugan Field.

Time is no longer frozen and everything is back to the way it was. The birds are now fly normally.

Back at the park, Akira looked at his brother at disbelief. His older brother lost to a rookie.

"I don't believe it. You lost."

"I'm sorry." Shuji said mournfully to Akira and then straighten up quickly. "I'll be back and this time I'll beat BOTH of you." He ran off with his brother.

"That was easy, right?" Dan asked his younger brother.

"Yeah, it was." Ken said as he heard a rumble.

"I'm hungry." Dan announced.

"What else is new?" Ken said as he went to the bench where their bike and skateboard, and their lunch are.

"Come on, Dan. Let's eat." Ken said as he handed Dan his lunch.

"Thanks!"

* * *

The day ended and the stars shined in the sky. In the Kuso household, Dan was on the computer in his room while activating the webcam. Ken was tuning his violin on Dan's bed.

The screen changed to four windows and showed four faces on the screen, three girls and one boy.

The first girl is twelve years old and has long turquoise hair in pigtails and green eyes.

The second girl is twelve years old and has long silver hair in a single ponytail and gray eyes.

The last girl is thirteen years old and has long red hair and brown eyes.

The only boy at the screen is eleven years old and has blond hair and blue eyes while wearing red glasses.

"Hi." The blond-haired boy greeted.

"Hi." Dan and Ken greeted back.

"Hi Alice," Ken said nervously to the redheaded girl. His face turned pink.

Dan just smirked at him. There was no secret between brothers. He knew Ken has a crush on Alice. Every time he sees her, he would blush and acted nervously.

"How is it?" The turquoise haired girl asked.

"We're doing fine Runo. Today, Ken beat a guy in a battle." Dan said.

"Danny darling, it's so great to see you." The silver haired girl said in a flirty manner.

"So what happened during your battle?" Alice asked.

"Well to start off…" Ken said as Dan and Ken told their tale about Ken's battle against Shuji.

* * *

"…And then he let Shuji have it with Active Ghost. Man, you should have seen it. He was very great. But, it wasn't as great as I am because I'm the greatest Bakugan brawler ever." Dan said in an arrogant tone as Ken moaned in embarrassment.

"Dan, Ken hasn't brawl in weeks." Runo said. "I just check the rankings and you are sitting in 121."

"That's impossible Runo. I got to check it myself." Dan open up the ranking board, and scrolled down.

"Ha. 117." Dan said to Runo after he checked his rank.

"When did you get that?" Ken asked his brother. How did he got that rank?

"I battled this morning against Akira and won." Dan responded.

" _Well, that explained why Shuji wanted to battle him today."_

"Oh please. Give me a break. You should save your breath until you get in the top ten." Runo rebuked.

" _Oh no, here we go again."_ Ken sighed as the other Brawlers were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah right, you're one to talk. You're not even ranked." Dan stuck his tongue out at Runo.

"Oh that's real mature." Runo fumed.

"Dan, stop it please." Ken begged.

"Oh Danny darling, that is so dreamy, 117? That means four spots in one day. That's definitely worthy of a big smooch from Julie." The silver haired kissed through her screen.

"Gross!" Dan fell over.

Ken and the others look embarrassed at what just happened.

"Ah man. That's hurt." Dan went back up to the chair. "Quit slobbering up on the screen. I'm a battle brawler, not your boyfriend." Dan's cheeks turned red.

"Whoa. This is so kindergarten." Runo turned her head from the screen.

"You go Danny darling. I'll always be your biggest fan in the world." Julie had pink hearts in her eyes.

"Marucho, Alice, would you like to say something before it goes more out of hand, again?" Ken gained more sweat drops behind his head.

"Dan, might I suggest you set your sights on Shun?" the blond boy named Marucho advised. "He's ranked #1 and in a few years you could surpass him."

Dan and Ken are feeling blue after the mentioning of said boy.

"…In a few years?" Alice asked. "There has to be some way to challenge him or something. Isn't there?"

"Ha. I bet I could take on that jerk. I do not mean to brag you know but no one has even come close to challenge me. Better look out Shun, because I'm going to take you down." Dan vowed.

"Dan." Ken was not happy with Dan's vow.

* * *

The next day, Ken and Dan were heading back home for dinner when all of a sudden, Akira and Shuji appeared.

"I want a rematch and this time I want to battle you, Dan Kuso." Shuji demanded to the Kuso brothers.

"Give me a break. Do you like losing?" Dan teased.

"Just shut it! Either we brawl or I'll let my fist do the talking." Shuji threatened the elder Kuso brother.

"Yeah!" Akira agreed.

Shuji and Dan each grab one card each out of their cardholders and held it up.

"Field…Open!"

The two cards glowed: one card glowed in red, the other purple. The four returned to the Bakugan Field.

"Gate Card set!" Both Shuji and Dan grab another card from their cardholders and threw them in front of them.

The cards glided to the opposite side and they expanded until they made two large rectangles across to each other. They glow colors. Shuji's card glowed purple. Dan's card glowed red.

Shuji took a black and purple Bakugan out of his clip.

"Let's do this. Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji threw the Bakugan to his Gate Card.

"Bakugan Stand! Rise up Darkus Juggernoid!"

The Bakugan transformed into a black and purple huge tortoise.

Opponent: Darkus Juggernoid. Power Level: 330Gs.

"How in the world did you get a Darkus Bakugan?" Ken asked. "I thought your attribute is Subterra. Wait a minute. You borrowed Akira's Bakugan right?"

"Not saying anything but here's a thought kid. Just call me Master of Darkus." Shuji gloated.

"Give me a break. If I'm going to call you anything, it would be loser." Dan said disrespectfully.

"I had it with you, you little freak. Are we going to brawl or not?" Shuji shouted.

"Sure. Just give me a minute would ya?" Dan was in deep thought. "Now what should I encounter it with, something big or small. I got it." Dan took a red and orange Bakugan from his clip.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan threw the Bakugan to his Gate Card.

"Bakugan Stand! Rise up Pyrus Saurus!"

The Bakugan transformed into a red and orange color version of Saurus.

 **Bakugan: Pyrus Saurus. Power level: 350Gs.**

"Ha. Come on. You have to be kidding. Is that it? That's all you got?" Akira mocked at Dan.

"Hey. Didn't anyone ever tell you that size doesn't always matter?" Ken retorted. "Besides, Dan has the attribute advantage."

"It's your funeral now. Blow this twerp away for good, Shuji."

"Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji threw another Bakugan to Dan's Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Go Darkus Stinglash!"

The Bakugan transformed into a scorpion with two massive pincers that can cut through almost anything, a titanium exoskeleton that gives Stinglash extremely good protection, and a tail that contains poisonous venom for which there is no cure.

 **Opponent: Darkus Stinglash. Power Level: 330Gs.**

"Battle!"

Stinglash started by striking Saurus with its tail, but Saurus dodged it and grabbed its tail. Saurus seems to struggle of keeping Stinglash on hold.

"Looks like I need a little power boost. Gate Card open: Pyrus Reactor!"

The field changed into a red hue as an inferno appeared on the field.

 **Pyrus Saurus power level increases to 400Gs**

"Oh yeah? How's about this?" Shuji told Dan. "Ability Card activate: Poison Stinger."

 **Pyrus Saurus power level decreases to 350Gs. Darkus Stinglash power level increases to 380Gs**

The stinger of Stinglash glowed and strike Saurus.

Pyrus Saurus glowed and reverted to its ball form. The Bakugan dropped onto the ground in front of Dan.

Darkus Stinglash glowed and reverted into ball form. It returned to Shuji's hand. The surroundings changed back to where it was before the gate card activated.

"So how does it feel to get your butt kicked good and proper?" Shuji laughed.

"Hey! This brawl is far from over." Dan retorted. "Gate Card set!"

Dan threw the Gate Card to replace his old gate card from before.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan threw his Bakugan to Shuji's Gate Card.

"Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Serpenoid!"

The Bakugan transformed into a red version of Serpenoid.

 **Bakugan: Pyrus Serpenoid. Power Level: 320Gs.**

"Battle!"

"Juggernoid, tackle it!"

"Serpenoid, dodge it!"

Juggernoid tried to tackle Serpenoid but Serpenoid dodged it.

"Gate Card open: Energy Merge!"

Two beams of light hit both Bakugan and then formed into an arch.

 **Darkus Juggernoid power level increases to 430Gs. Pyrus Serpenoid power level decreases to 220Gs.**

"Oh no you don't, Ability Card activate: Flame Constructor!"

 **Pyrus Serpenoid power level increases to 350Gs. Darkus Juggernoid power level decreases to 330Gs.**

Serpenoid then burst into a cloak of flames and then wrapped Juggernoid with its body and squeezing Juggernoid. Juggernoid screeched until it glowed and reverted to its ball form. The Bakugan dropped onto the ground in front of Shuji. Serpenoid glowed and reverted into ball form. It returned to Dan's hand. The surroundings changed back to where it was before the gate card activated.

"Yes!" Dan shouted, "It's all tied up."

"We'll see about this," Shuji snapped.

* * *

Later, Dan and Ken looked like they have headaches as Stinglash and Serpenoid battled. In their thoughts, they saw a world made of fire.

" _Man…this is getting weird."_ The next thing they saw was a red dragon with clawed wings and feet, a long neck, slender body, a long, sharp, horn on the end of the snout, and has small spikes along his back, and a black humanoid with large, extending claws fighting against each other. Dan stared at the dragon and the dragon stared at Dan back. Drago then return to fighting Fear Ripper.

" _It's like a new dimension is filling our Bakugan with more power right in middle of the battlefield. Why is my Bakugan having bigger flames? I never have seen this before. My Bakugan is getting so much stronger."_ Dan thought.

" _What in the world is this? That's a Pyrus Dragonoid fighting against a Darkus Fear Ripper. Why am I getting this weird feeling? Why are they fighting with no brawlers? Is…is there something more to it with these cards and the Bakugan? Is it more than just a game?"_ Ken thought as they return to reality.

" _Okay_. _That_ _was_ _just_ _totally_ _weird_."

"That's enough fooling around! It's time to end this! Go Stinglash!" Shuji shouted.

"Serpenoid, dodge it and then wrap it up!"

Darkus Stinglash used its stinger to hit Pyrus Serpenoid but Serpenoid dodged the attack and used its body to wrap Stinglash into a hold.

"Hey Shuji! What happen to your trash talk? Are you scared that your scrawny Stinglash can't take the pressure?" Dan insulted Shuji. " _It's_ _now_ _or_ _never_."

"Gate Card open: Quartet Battle!" The Gate Card glowed in a bright light.

"Get ready Shuji. Because a few more Bakugan have been invited to the party."

Two cards just appeared on the hands of both Shuji and Dan. One each faced one of them.

The cards shot two Bakugan onto the remaining gate card.

"Hey! Isn't that a Dragonoid card?" Ken asked.

They transformed into the creatures from Dan's vision and Ken's vision earlier.

" _Whoa! Those are the same Bakugan that I saw in my vision_ "

"You must come to your senses." The dragon told Fear Ripper as Dan and Ken overheard them.

"Who said that?"

"Was it you?"

"Fear Ripper, snap out of it. The negative energy of the Silent Core has taken over your power of reason." The red dragon commanded.

"My ears aren't playing tricks on me, is it?" Dan asked his brother. Ken just shrugged.

When Fear Ripper's eyes glowed, the dragon sense the danger within it.

" _His power is building."_ The dragon thought as he kicked Fear Ripper. **"** Boosted Dragon! **"**

The red dragon shot a breath of fire from his mouth and hit both Fear Ripper and Stinglash. Serpenoid got out of the way before then.

The next thing everyone knew they were back at the real world.

"Are you okay man?" Akira asked his brother.

"I lost again!" Shuji cried.

" _I don't get it. I thought Bakugan was just a game. There has to be more to it and I got to find out what."_ Both Dan and Ken saw a new Pyrus Dragonoid Bakugan in Dan's hand.

* * *

The sky turned dark as Dan and Ken were in Dan's bedroom. Ken was sitting on a chair as Dan was sitting on the bed with the Dragonoid Bakugan on his hand.

"Okay, if you are in there, talk to me, because I want to get to the bottom of this…Okay, this is totally pointless. It's just a game piece, right?" said Dan.

"I don't know man. But if mom or anyone else sees you doing this, you'll be in a mental institute." Ken joked.

"Ha-ha. But I heard it talking. Didn't I?" Dan questioned himself.

"I know. I heard it too. Oh boy. We're losing our minds." Ken shook his head.

"I'm sure we heard it." Dan lay down on the bed. "Oh well. Seeing that it is a Dragonoid, I'm going to call it Drago."

"That's original, Dan." Ken said sarcastically. "Okay, I'm going to check on the guys." Ken was turning on Dan's laptop and the webcam.

"Yeah. By the way, I think we better lay off the sodas. We just think the Bakugan talk. That's crazy." Dan place Drago on his nightstand and went to his laptop.

"Okay, we're online." Their friends appeared on the screen.

"Dan! Ken! You're there!" Marucho shouted.

"Hey guys. You'll never believe this." Ken started.

"I was brawling with this dude named Shuji and Ken and I thought we heard my Bakugan talking." Dan told them.

"You guys heard it too?" Runo asked Dan and Ken.

"What do you mean Runo?" Ken looked confused.

"Are you saying someone heard it too?" Dan was clueless to what they are saying.

"You should go to Bakugan website and see the comments." Julie told them.

Ken went to the site and they saw the comments. The comments were all about the Bakugan starting to talk. The brothers are in shock.

" _It did talk! Maybe the Bakugan World has more to it than we thought."_


	3. Chapter 2: Masquerade Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Anime series.  
J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter  
Bakugan Battle Brawlers is directed by Mitsuo Hashimoto and licensed by Nelvana.  
Please Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Masquerade Ball**

The next day, Dan and Ken are walking to school. Ken was still somewhat clouded with the discovery of talking Bakugan.

Concerned about his brother, Dan asked him.

"Ken, you're acting strange today."

"I know. It's just because of what happened last night."

"Oh come on. I have a talking Bakugan now." Dan cheered

"Okay. Just don't brag about it."

"Okay." Dan promised as he changed the subject. "You know I'm still shocked that you're in the same grade as me."

"Dan, you said the same thing every week since last spring. Get over it. I'm just smarter than you."

"HEY!" Dan gave his little brother the stink eye as they got ready for class. Ken and Dan are in the same class in the same year. The reason is that Ken was so very intelligent for his age, he accelerated to his brother's class.

At the classroom, Dan, to some extent, broke his promise to Ken.

"Hey! Let me see that."

"That is so cool. Is this the Bakugan I had read about on the web?"

"Ta-da!" Dan showed his classmates the Pyrus Dragonoid. "Feast your eyes on the one and only Drago guys."

"Is that the one that talks?"

"Hey Dan, make it say something."

"Oh, I'm so jealous. Mine hasn't said one word yet."

"Or maybe you just made the whole thing up Danny."

"I'll prove it to ya alright?" Dan said to one of his classmates.

"Come on. Show us!"

"Show it!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll show ya already." Dan looked at Drago. "You ready, Drago? It's show time."

"Bakugan Stand!" Dan shouted as he expected his Bakugan to do something.

But it didn't happen and everyone sweat dropped at the sight.

"Maybe it's busted."

"Come on Drago. Say something." Dan said. "Bakugan Stand!"

But, it didn't happen. He kept repeating the same phrase over and over again, but the kids looked more unenthusiastic.

"You're embarrassing me Drago." Dan told the Bakugan.

"Hey Dan, forget Drago. I'm just wondering if you remember to do your homework."

"Yeah! If you didn't, Ms. Purdy will be all over you."

"Oh no! I forgot! I'm so done for!" Dan cried, remembering the last time he got in trouble with his teacher. "Maybe there's still time." Dan placed Drago back on his desk and ran toward his classmates.

"You got to help me or it's detention for life. Can you guys let me copy your notes? Please? You got to help me guys. Please? Please? Please?" Dan begged.

Meanwhile, Ken was at his brother's desk and shook his head at his brother in embarrassment.

" _Why do I have a brother like him?"_

" _What a pathetic human. If he thinks I'm here for his personal amusement, he is sadly mistaken. I have a much more important mission: to stop Vestroia's destruction."_ The Dragonoid attempted to move, but he was unsuccessful.

Suddenly, Ken heard footsteps and looked horrified.

"Guys! I think Ms. Purdy is coming!" Ken ran to his seat as his prediction came true when a strict woman with black hair in a bun and glasses came in.

"Students! Did you not hear the bell?" The teacher yelled.

"It's Ms. Purdy!"

The kids ran to their desks. Suddenly, a classmate knocked on Dan's desk and Drago dropped off the desk. Kids were kicking him all over the place as they ran to their desks. Dan noticed this and he ran to get Drago, but he jumped and rolled next to the teacher. She saw Drago and picked him up.

"Who's responsible for bringing marbles into my classroom?" Ms. Purdy noticed Dan on the floor.

"Daniel!" Dan stood up quickly.

"Yes, Ms. Purdy?" Dan asked timidly.

"I'll see you after class."

"Yes, Ms. Purdy!"

"Do I make myself clear?" the teacher said as she continued to frighten Dan.

" _How did I get myself into this predicament?"_ Drago thought.

After Dan got Drago back and went back to his desk, class started. She was now teaching math to the class.

" _Somehow I must discern away to move freely in this realm. But I have to hurry because Vestroia is in danger. Naga is behind its destruction and I must stop him. But first, I must find him."_ Drago's thoughts were interrupted when Dan took him from the desk and used a small brush to clean him up.

" _Dan, do it later or she'll give you triple detention or worse."_ Ken shuddered at the thought as he continued to watch them.

"Aw man. With all that rolling around the floor, it surely messed you up little guy." Dan muttered under his breath. "There. Now you started to look like new again and all shiny and junk. I bet you're wishing I would do this all day and if you just talk to me, well maybe I might..."

Dan did not finish his sentence since Drago was so annoyed at the human that he opened up and shouted, "Cease your scrubbing, human. I am not your toy!"

"Whoa! You scare the crud out of me!" Dan jumped out of his seat. "But I knew it. You can talk."

"Listen up guys! He can talk! My Drago just talk to me. Did you hear? He told me he isn't just some toy." He announced to his classmates. Ken gulped.

" _He's in trouble now."_ Ms. Purdy looked at Dan in annoyance.

"Daniel! That is quite enough." She shouted as Dan looked at the teacher. "Can you hear my voice well young man?"

"Yes, Ms. Purdy." Dan gulped.

"I want you to listen very carefully. DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE SEMESTER!"

"NO!"

* * *

School ended and Dan was stuck in detention. Ken went to the park to relax before going home. He took out a Darkus Bakugan from his pocket as he was on the swing set.

" _I wonder how the Bakugan came here and why?"_ A powerful wind blew. _"What's going on?"_

A boy suddenly appeared in thin air. The boy has spiky blond hair and he wore a purple and blue visor mask made out of plastic or glass, a white cape-like coat, blue shirt and two crosses, armor on his upper chest, a belt with a circular belt buckle, and boots with small heels at the bottom and straps and buckles.

The blond boy drew a card out of his coat.

" _A brawler._ Are you challenging me to a battle? Okay, I'll go for it." Ken drew out his field card. "Before we brawl, what's your name? The name is Ken Kuso."

"Call me Masquerade."

"Field…Open!"

In the field, Ken screamed in fright as a horned humanoid skeleton that had deadly long wings and pointy fighting horns on its head attacked him with its scythe.

* * *

Back to Dan, he still looked irritated about what happened at school as he walked through the park.

"Thanks for wrecking my life, Drago." Dan he looked at the Bakugan in his hand. "All you have to do is talk. Ah man! I wonder if all the other brawlers out there have such a stubborn Bakugan."

As he walked, he saw two people facing each other. One then fell to the ground as the other looked away. Dan recognized the one on the ground.

"Ken!" Dan shouted ran to him. "Are you okay bro?"

"Masquerade…" Ken pointed at the masked boy weakly.

"You did this to my little brother? Who are you?" Dan demanded.

"I'm Masquerade." The boy in the mask disappeared out of thin air.

"Why you…" Dan growled as he turned to his brother as he started to stand up. "What happened?"

"Later. I'll tell you back home."

* * *

Later at Dan's room, Ken was telling him what happened during his battle against Masquerade.

"So that guy used a card called the Doom Card to take away your Bakugan when you lose a battle." The younger brother nodded. "When I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he'll give them back or else!" Dan vowed to the heavens.

"Geez Dan. Calm down. Let's tell the guys about it." Ken went to the computer. "Okay. We're logged in."

The first thing he saw on the monitor was Runo's face.

"FINALLY!" Runo shouted.

Her shout startled Ken so much that he fell off his chair and dropped to the floor.

"Ken? Sorry, I thought that you were Dan." Runo apologized.

"HEY!"

"It's alright." Ken stood up and brush the dust off his clothes. "So what happened to you?"

"This creep Masquerade came along and totally clobbered me this morning!" Dan and Ken looked in shocked.

Marucho, Julie, and Alice just came into the video chat and voice their concerns.

"He's been winning battles all over the world." Marucho told the two brothers.

"Not to mention that every chat I checked is full of kids talking about Masquerade," said Alice.

"So what's his deal?" Dan asked.

"He's won every single battle he's been in and kids everywhere are losing their Bakugan like crazy. This is serious," Julie looked worry.

"So Runo, did he stole yours?" Ken asked.

"Yes…my precious Terrorclaw, Falconeer, and Robotallion are gone for good." Runo said sadly.

"I got attacked by Masquerade this afternoon." Ken told them.

"What?"

"Yeah. He took my Falconeer, Gargonoid, and Ravenoid."

"We have to do something guys." Marucho expressed to his friends.

"Don't worry guys," said Dan. "You can count on me. If he comes near me looking for a battle, I'll win everyone's Bakugan back. That masked moron is going down."

"Awesome." Runo now see Dan in respect.

"Oh Danny darling, I wish I could just hug you." said Julie.

"Me too." Alice agreed.

"I don't care how good that Masquerade dude is. I'm going to put my own Bakugan on the line and show him." Runo, Marucho, Julie, and Alice gasped at Dan's declaration.

"But what if you lose too?" Julie asked Dan.

"But I/he won't." Dan and Ken looked nervous.

"Do you both know what he's ranked at?" Runo asked.

The brothers shook his head.

"The latest update on the web puts him on #1." answered Marucho, putting Dan and Ken into a world of shock.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ken and Dan yelled in shock.

" _That's impossible. The best Bakugan brawler in world should be Shun."_ Ken thought. _"Something is weird here. We have to fix this."_

"No matter the danger, no matter the risks, no matter the enemy, I will march to battle with my head held high and return victorious. This is my quest to follow that star." Dan declared as Ken interrupted, "Um…Dan…"

"Now what?" Dan asked his little brother.

"One question, how are you going to challenge Masquerade if you don't know where he is?"

"Right…Yeah well…that's a good question." Dan gained a sweat drop on his face.

* * *

After planning what to do and signed off the video chat, Dan set up the web-cam to record a video.

"Hey Masquerade. This is Dan. You want a little battle with me?" Dan said in a cheerful mood, and then shook his head in disgust.

"Aw man! This bites! What about this?" Dan reset the video.

"Masquerade, I'm sick and tired that you're bullying brawlers so you're going down! That is if you're man enough to accept my challenge. Well, are you or are you going to keep hiding behind that creepy little mask of yours like the total poser you really are? Your Bakugan are mine! You understand me. The name's Dan and I challenge you to a battle. I'm the number one in town."

"Geez Dan, are you having a death wish or something?" Ken joked as the red Dragonoid Bakugan opened up and laughed.

"Ha, you're kidding."

"Quiet. Can't you see I'm just bluffing the creep, Drago? You got to trick him to come out and play." said Dan as he realized something. "Whoa! Did you just talk, Drago?"

"I believe so." Ken answered as he looked surprised.

"Listen to me, human." Drago rolled on the desk. "I am not a toy. In your realm, you see me as a token trinket to battle for your pleasure. I ask you: is this all a game to you?"

"Hello! This is the greatest game ever. I love everything about the Bakugan. It makes me feel alive, in control, and the best part is I love winning." Dan answered. "What's wrong, Drago? Are you saying you don't like to battle? I thought that is what you're programmed for. I'm not getting this."

"Bakugan is more than a game." Drago closed himself up. Ken looked at him with wonder before turning to Dan.

"Dan, can I say something?"

"Sure."

"What Drago said got me thinking that there must be more to this than a game. Six months ago, cards fell from the sky. How did we go from our world to another world with a card and where did it came from?"

"You're just being ridiculous."

"I'm serious, Dan. No technology like that exists in this world. Most new technology would be known through the media while some are still being tested. If Drago said is true, could it be that the Bakugan are some alien race that came here through the cards?"

"That is the craziest thing I ever heard."

"Dan, ridiculous or not we need to investigate this." Ken looked serious.

"Whatever." Dan rolled his eyes as he went back to work on his video.

"Idiot" Ken left the room, annoyed.

* * *

The next day, Dan and Ken ran to their destination.

"Come on! Come on! Out of the way! Move it! Move it! Heads up! I'm coming through!"

"Geez Dan, can you just relax for a minute?" Ken asked. He was ignored.

" _This is gonna be sweet! I'm so pumped he won't stand a chance!"_ Dan thought with excitement. "Let's go! Let's go!"

They later got under the shadows of the bridge.

"He better show up!" Dan said as he and his brother saw two familiar faces. "What? You're here?"

"Shuji and Akira?" Ken asked.

"We've been waiting for you", said Akira.

"It's too bad your buddy Masquerade didn't show up." the Kuso brothers fell to the ground.

"Not you two again! I do not have time for this!" Dan exclaimed. "Now, beat it."

"You own me! I demand a rematch! So pull out your cards and let's get this battle underway, punk!" Shuji pulled out his field card.

"Dan, I'll battle him. You need to conserve your energy so you can fight Masquerade." Ken told him as he pulled out his field card. "You want a piece of me? Then, you got it!"

"Field…open!"

* * *

"I can't believe you defeated my two Bakugan!" Shuji exclaimed.

"Let's go! Bakugan Brawl!" Ken threw his Aquos Serpenoid to the unoccupied Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Aquos Serpenoid!"

 **Aquos Serpenoid. Power Level: 320Gs.**

"You got to be kidding me!" Shuji exclaimed. "Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji threw his Ventus Falconeer to the same Gate Card. "Ventus Falconeer!"

 **Ventus Falconeer. Power Level: 340Gs.**

"You're so stupid, Ken. Ventus has the advantage against Aquos." Shuji laughed.

"Battle!"

"Falconeer, kill that Serpenoid!" Shuji ordered.

The green humanoid falcon attacked the blue snake. As it was about to make contact…

"Ability Card activate: Co-relation between Aquos and Ventus"

"What?"

"Bakugan have strengths and weaknesses based on attributes, but co-relation ability cards can sometimes give a boost based on the attribute wheel. The clockwise rotation shows that after Aquos is Ventus. For every Ventus Bakugan on the field, 100Gs are added to my Bakugan." Ken addressed.

 **Aquos Serpenoid power level increase to 420Gs**

"Serpenoid, let's end this!"

The blue snake had struck the falcon with its tail, causing Falconeer to revert to its ball form and drop back to the floor.

* * *

The brawlers returned to the real world after the brawl.

"You lose." Dan gloated.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Shuji whined.

"Aw man! Look at what happen to you." Akira shook his head. "Didn't I tell you? But no, mister big shot here wouldn't listen and now look what happen to you."

"Can it, Akira. I'm going home to mommy!" Shuji ran with a cry.

"Catch you later, you two!" Akira ran after his older brother.

"If you want to lose, give me a call." Dan waved to them. "Nice job, Ken. You know, if you keep this up. You'll be the rankings."

"Maybe. But you know I'm more of an observer." Ken heard footsteps. "Dan, there's someone coming."

Dan looked and saw a figure in the shadows.

"I'm looking for Dan Kuso." The figure said.

"Is that you, Masquerade?" Dan asked as the figure walk out of the shadows.

It was the same person who attacked Runo, Ken, and the other Brawlers all over the world: Masquerade.

"So you decided to show up, Masquerade. Well then. Masquerade, I heard you've been stealing Bakugan from the Brawlers, including Runo and my little brother. WHY?" Dan yelled with anger.

Masquerade just scoffed.

"We've been working very hard and long to create and organize this game and there is no way I would let anyone mess it up, especially you. It ends right here." Dan growled.

"It's time to battle, Dan." Masquerade replied.

Let's go!" Dan said as he and Masquerade pulled their Field Cards.

"Field…Open!"

The cards glowed and transport them to the Bakugan Field. Ken was also there when grasp on Dan's shoulder.

"Gate Card set!" Dan and Masquerade set their gate cards onto the field.

Masquerade took out a card with a skull. Dan looked at it with concern.

"Ken, is that…"

"Yup, that card is the one that allow him to take my Bakugan from whenever he wins a battle."

"Right. _I need to be careful. That card is dangerous."_

"Doom Card set." Masquerade dropped the card all the way to the ground and the ground absorbed it, causing waves of darkness to spread all over the field.

Ken felt uneasy.

" _Man, the Doom Card is scary. I can feel something sinister from it."_

"Your move, Dan." Masquerade told him.

" _I need to start with a strong Bakugan. Serpenoid should do it."_ Dan he pulled out a Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl!"

Dan threw the Bakugan to his Gate Card. The Bakugan opened up and released the snake/serpent Bakugan.

"Bakugan Stand! Do some damage Pyrus Serpenoid!"

 **Pyrus Serpenoid. Power level: 320Gs.**

Masquerade took out a Darkus Bakugan and threw it to Dan's Gate Card.

"Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Reaper, stand!"

The Bakugan opened up and released the Grim reaper Bakugan.

 **Darkus Reaper. Power Level: 370Gs.**

" _Oh no! His Reaper has more G-Power than Serpenoid. But his attribute is Darkus. Pyrus has an advantage to Darkus. It'll take a while for Reaper to defeat Serpenoid so I'll need to use my cards to beat him."_ Dan thought.

"Battle!"

"Gate Card open: Pyrus Reactor." Dan shouted.

 **Pyrus Serpenoid power level increase to 370Gs.**

"Okay, Masquerade. It's time to either put up or shut up. Let's see you try to trump this bad boy." Dan gloated.

"Dan, he has some tricks up his sleeves." Ken warned.

Masquerade smirked. "Ability card activate:Dimension Four."

The gate was canceled out and returned Serpenoid to his base G-Power.

"Slice him, Reaper."

Reaper dashed toward the snake Bakugan and sliced it in half.

"No! Serpenoid!"

A dark portal opened up and swallowed Serpenoid through the portal. The portal closed up after taking the snake Bakugan from the field.

" _What power."_ Drago and Ken thought.

Reaper returned to his ball form and back to Masquerade's hand.

"Giving up, Dan?" Masquerade asked.

"Never." Dan took out a Bakugan and a Gate Card. "Gate Card set!" Dan threw the card across Masquerade's gate card and set it adjacent to it. "Bakugan brawl!" Dan threw the Bakugan to the said Gate Card.

The sphere opened up and released the humanoid triceratops.

"Bakugan Stand! Avenge Serpenoid, Saurus!"

 **Pyrus Saurus. Power level: 350Gs.**

"Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Reaper, stand!" Masquerade shouted as he threw Bakugan to the same gate card.

"Battle!"

"Ability Card activate: Saurus Glow." Dan threw the card to Saurus. Flames surround the humanoid triceratops.

 **Pyrus Saurus power level increase to 400Gs.**

"You may beat my Gate Card, but you won't override my ability card." Dan said.

" _Oh boy, you jinxed it."_ Ken thought as the masked brawler pulled out a card.

"Ability Card activate: Double Dimension" The flames dispersed and Reaper slice Saurus in half, sending it to the dark portal that just appeared.

"Damn, he nullified my Ability Card." Dan growled at Masquerade. "I want my Bakugan back, asshole!"

"Sorry, but no can do. Once the Doom card is played, the battle is over. Once you throw it down, it overpowers all cards and sent the defeated Bakugan to the Doom Dimension for all eternity." Masquerade explained.

"The Doom Dimension?!" Ken, Dan and Drago said in shock.

"He's right, human. A Bakugan can never return from the Doom Dimension. There, we meet our eternal demise. Nothing is feared more than the Doom Dimension." Drago explained.

" _I can't believe this is happening! It is like the final resting place for all Bakugan, like Hell. Falconeer, Gargonoid, Ravenoid. I'm sorry. I wish I never used you in that last brawl."_ Ken thought sadly.

"Damn it! Why are you messing with the game we created?" Masquerade chuckled at Dan's demand.

"Dan, whoever said this is just a game? Every single battle is real."

Drago growled and was glowing in rage.

"Drago…" Dan took his Gate Card and set it on the field. "Come on, Drago. We have one shot left." He grabbed Drago and threw him on to his Gate Card.

 **Pyrus Dragonoid. Power level: 340Gs.**

Masquerade threw Reaper back to the Gate Card.

"Battle!"

Drago lunged first was able to bite Reaper when the Skeleton Bakugan blocked it with its sickle.

"Why are you doing this?" Drago demanded. "Do you realize what is happening in Vestroia?"

"That does not concern me." Reaper replied.

"Of course it does." They broke apart and Reaper was slashing at Drago while he dodged those slashes.

"I am a soldier and in this dimension, I am free to team up with a human. Then I can inherit infinite power." The Reaper answered.

"You fool!"

"I had enough of you. It's time to send you to the Doom Dimension, Dragonoid." Reaper jumped and prepared to strike.

"Drago, look out!" Dan and Ken warned.

"Have a pleasant journey!" Reaper was about to deliver the final blow when Drago was glowing.

" _What's going on? I feel some sort of tremor."_ Ken and Masquerade thought as Dan activated his Gate Card.

"Gate Card Open: Fire Storm"

A flurry of fire was released onto the field and the dragon was growing stronger.

 **Pyrus Dragonoid power level increase to 440Gs.**

" _We need to finish this now or never."_ Dan drew out his last ability card. "This is it…huh?" Dan and Ken both saw Drago roaring as the ability card shattered.

"What the…?" Ken looked at his Baku-Pod. "The G-power is increasing!"

"Ultimate Boost!" A light engulfed the entire arena.

* * *

Later on, the brawlers found themselves back under the railroad bridge.

"Uhh…Drago? Drago, where are you?" Dan looked down and saw Drago back in his ball form.

"I spared him for you." Masquerade answered as Dan picked him up.

"What? Why?" Ken asked.

"You realize that I could have capture your Bakugan, but I decide to let him go for now."

Masquerade turned and started to walk away. "It's been a slice, Dan. Later."

"Wait!" Dan exclaimed. "I can beat you! I know I can!"

"Bakugan is not a mere game. There are other dimensions and powers involved. It's a battle that can lead to the destruction of the entire world."

"Are you serious?" Ken asked in shock.

"And the only way to stop it is to defeat me." Masquerade chuckled as he left.

" _This is crazy. I knew there is something weird about this. But…what can we do?"_ Ken thought as Dan grumbled about his defeat.


	4. Chapter 3: A Feud between Friends & Bros

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Anime series.  
J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter  
Bakugan Battle Brawlers is directed by Mitsuo Hashimoto and licensed by Nelvana**.  
 **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Feud between Friends and Brothers**

Ken was in the park with a deadpan look on his face as he watched a certain someone doing all sorts of exercises: running, pull-ups, push-ups, and practicing his throws, etc.

" _I guess the brawl with Masquerade really did a number on him"_ , Ken looked at the Pyrus Dragonoid on the bench with him. _"Should I ask him about all the things he know that are Bakugan related?"_

"Oh yeah. I'm the man!" Dan exclaimed.

"Ha, you're a boy." Drago retorted as Ken snickered.

"Hey! It's great that you can talk, but be nice. I got to be ready to beat Masquerade. That means I have to concentrate! So cool it on the wise cracks, okay Drago?"

"Are all humans as impulsive as you? If so, I think it would be better of you left this battle to me."

"No, it's just him." Ken answered.

"I know you want to defeat your opponent, but there is more at stake than you realize." Drago stated.

" _What's at stake?"_ Ken thought.

"What's more important than winning?" Dan questioned.

" _He did not say that did he?"_ Ken face palmed. Drago muttered "Humans" in a disgusting tone.

"When it comes to Bakugan, I got mad skills and I know easily be number one. I'll prove it the next I cross paths with that clown Masquerade. He thinks he's a champ, but I'll make him a chump." Dan boasted, not hearing the Bakugan's comment.

"You are blinded by your anger!" Drago retorted.

"I am not!"

"Listen to yourself!"

"Okay! That does it!" Dan angrily grabbed Drago up in the air in his fist.

"Put me down!"

"Not until you promise to stop dissing me." Dan said as he added, "And from now on, do as I say."

The Dragonoid stayed silent. Ken had enough of the argument.

"Dan, Drago is right. You should listen to him and calm down."

"No, he dissed me and since he is my Bakugan, he should listen to me."

"Come on, Dan. Since that brawl with Masquerade, you have no time to relax. Now sit down and watch the clouds with me."

"No thanks. There is no time to relax. I better get going." Dan started to jog again as he placed Drago into his Baku clip.

Ken sighed.

* * *

Later at night, Dan was on the computer talking to Runo, Julie, and Alice on the video chat while he was scrubbing Drago with a toothbrush. Ken was sitting on the bed, listening in on the conversation.

"So, you started training again. That's great, Dan," said Runo.

"Yeah sure, but Drago kept messing with my head so it was hard to focus on what I was doing." Dan complained.

"You two shouldn't fight. You should work together. See, real friends are there to help each other out when they need it," said Julie.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm scrubbing Drago down. He was looking a bit grungy."

"You're so lucky, Dan. I search the whole web and our entire neighborhood. You're the only one I know with a talking Bakugan." Ken pouted.

"It's not luck. It was meant to be. It was destiny that brought the two of us together." Dan smiled.

"If I can make just one wish, it would be to find a Bakugan just like Drago. Then I'll face off against Masquerade and find out who the creep is hiding behind that mask" Runo exclaimed as Ken nodded in agreement.

"Have you guys heard any news about him?"

"No, nothing." Julie answered. "After he battled you, no one seen or heard a thing from him again."

"That figures. My crazy skills with the Bakugan cards must have spooked him so he went into hiding." Dan said smugly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. After all, he did beat you so why would he have to hide?" Runo questioned.

"Runo! He did not beat me! The battlefield disappeared and then the battle was over. Don't you remember? It was a draw. Nobody won." Dan retorted.

"Yes, it was a draw." Marucho agreed as he entered the video chat.

"Right. Thanks, Marucho."

"From what I observed, the cards used during the battle had no effect on the final total of the Holo Sector Points of either player. If I may speculate, perhaps Drago was going to use an attack that was a lot powerful than the cards use have. Then the overwhelming power, emitted from Drago, made the battlefield unstable and cause it to vanish. So with the battlefield gone, the battle could most likely be called a draw."

"It self-destructed?" Alice gasped. Julie looked clueless.

"Uhh…did I miss something here?"

"But it's impossible to use an attack that's stronger than your ability card!" Runo exclaimed.

"Hold on! You mean Drago has power over the ability cards I have?" Dan questioned as he looked at Drago along with Ken.

" _That would make sense. Drago seems to be more powerful than we thought."_

"Maybe we should leave you two alone for a while. It looks like you have a lot to talk about. But don't worry, while you're busy gabbing with each other, I'll go settle the score with Masquerade."

"Hey! You best step off, Runo! I'm the one who's fighting Masquerade next!" Dan shouted.

"You're not the boss of me! I can battle whoever and whenever I want too."

"Chill out! Your battle is with Masquerade, not each other." Julie begged.

"Tell that to Mister My Way or the Highway." Runo retorted.

The fight between Dan and Runo raged on as Alice, Marucho, and Julie tried to calm them down. Ken looked at them at them with a deadpanned look.

" _I cannot believe this. Even first graders are more behaved than those two."_

* * *

A few days had pass and Dan's relationship with Drago improved. Drago listened to Dan and won a few battles from other brawlers. Also more news, Runo got a talking Bakugan named Tigrerra. She is very kind and quite protective. It seems that things are looking up until…

Dan and Ken were jogging on the bridge as part of their daily routine with Drago in Dan's jacket pocket.

"You're in good spirits, Dan." Drago commented.

"What he said." Ken added.

"Why shouldn't I be, Drago. It's a beautiful day for a Bakugan battle and I got you two as my partner and support. And to make things even better, that creepy Masquerade is finally going to get what's coming to him" Dan answered.

" _At least he's in a good mood"_ Ken noticed the change of wind along with Drago. _"Something's not right."_

They stopped jogging as they saw a red-haired boy with a scar on his chin.

"You there. Are you Dan Kuso?"

"That's me." Dan answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rikimaru and I have come to do battle with you, Dan." The boy mentioned was caught off-guard.

"No problem." Dan regained his composition. "Well, I'm ready. You say the word and we'll start. But pay attention, because you might learn something."

"Please Dan, be careful. There's something I don't like about this." Drago warned.

"You won't talk so tough when you see the cards I have." Rikimaru pulled out two cards: The Field Card and…

"The Doom Card?!" The Kuso Brothers and Drago exclaimed in shock.

"Hey! Where does a poser like you get a Doom Card from?" Dan demanded.

"I have my connections." Rikimaru chuckled as he fastened a Bakugan Launcher on his right arm.

Recognizing the launcher, Ken shouted, "You're working for Masquerade?!"

"That's none of your business. Believe me, you got bigger things to worry about." Rikumaru's Field Card started to glow. "Get ready! I'm opening the field."

Dan growled as he pulled out his Field Card and activated while Ken touched his brother's shoulder. They have entered the Bakugan Field.

"Doom Card set!" Rikimaru threw the card to the center and the ground absorbed it, causing waves of darkness to spread all over the field.

"Gate Card set!" The gate cards are set to the field.

" _The character Gate card for Drago should help."_ Dan thought. "What are you waiting for?"

"Dan, calm down. You need to be careful" said Ken.

"Hey, I like your style." Rikimaru commented. "Gate Card set!" The Gate Card was set on his left, adjacent to Dan's Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Rikimaru launched the Bakugan to his first Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand!" The Bakugan opened up and released the advanced robot Bakugan. "Robotallion, Battle!"

 **Aquos Robotallion. Power Level: 300Gs.**

"Dan, his attribute is water." Drago warned.

" _He's right. Aquos is strong against Pyrus. Since Dan has Pyrus, he needs Bakugan that have high power level or have ability cards that boost his Bakugan or lower the opponents. He should also watch out for attribute Gate Cards."_

"It does not matter what attribute he has. I have you, Drago, and I can beat him" said Dan.

"Stay calm. Let's see what his first move is going to be." Drago instructed.

"There's no time for that." Dan set the Gate Card to his right, adjacent to the Gate Card with the Robotallion.

"Dan! What are you doing?!" Ken exclaimed.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan threw and released his humanoid falcon Bakugan onto the newly set Gate Card.

 **Pyrus Falconeer. Power Level: 340Gs.**

"Okay. Now we're in the game." Dan commented.

Rikimaru chuckled evilly.

" _What is he laughing about?"_ Ken mentally questioned before Rikimaru set another Gate Card to his right, adjacent to Dan's first Gate Card.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Rikimaru released his huge tortoise Bakugan onto the newly set Gate Card.

 **Aquos Juggernoid. Power Level: 330Gs.**

"Hey! What's he up to? Has he lost it? Why did he put all his Bakugan on the field so early in the battle?" Dan questioned.

" _Good point. Is there any reason why?"_ Ken mentally questioned.

"He has two Aquos Bakugan lined up." Drago informed. "Now choose your next card carefully."

"Here." Dan pulled out his last Gate Card. "Try this one for size." Dan set the Gate Card to his left, adjacent to the Gate Cards with both Robotallion and Juggernoid. "Bakugan Brawl!" Dan released his chimera Bakugan onto the newly set Gate Card.

 **Pyrus Griffon. Power Level: 390Gs.**

"No! Not that one!" Drago shouted.

"Dan! He sent out two of his Bakugan so early and both are Aquos. This is some kind of trap. Why didn't you just attack the Bakugan?" Ken's words went unheard as they looked at Rikimaru.

Looking at the field, Rikimaru smirked. "Now you're mine. Go! Aquos Siege!" The knight Bakugan was released onto the Gate Card adjacent to Dan's first Gate Card and the Gate Card with the Pyrus Falconeer.

 **Aquos Siege. Power Level: 360Gs.**

"Wait, did he say Siege? OH NO!" Ken shouted.

"Too late. Ability Card activate: Tsunami Wave!"

The knight Bakugan summoned a large wave and swiped all the Bakugan on the field, except itself, to the portal leading to the Doom Dimension.

"No. They're all washed away." Dan said in shock.

"They're all sent to the Doom Dimension. It was a chain reaction attack." Drago informed.

" _But why did he do that? He sacrificed his own Bakugan."_ Ken mentally questioned. "Hey! Why did you do that? Why did you send your own Bakugan to the Doom Dimension?" Rikimaru laughed.

"The only thing that counts is the win. It doesn't matter how you win." Ken fumed.

"Are you for real? Sending the Bakugan to the Doom Dimension means you have sent them to their deaths. You just purposely kill them so you can win? What kind of human are you?" Rikimaru scoffed at him.

Ken growled and was about to dash to him and give a piece of his mind until Dan interrupted.

"If that's the way you want to play the game, then so be it."

"This is why I told you to wait, Dan" Drago scolded. "You were too hasty. You should have known he was up to something when he sent out his two Aquos Bakugan. If you kept your calm and defeated the first Bakugan at the beginning of the battle, you wouldn't be in the mess you're in now."

"Hold on, wasn't it you who told me to wait and see what his first move would be?" Dan retorted.

"Dan, you're right about that, but your impatience got two of your Bakugan sent to the Doom Dimension" said Ken.

"Chill out, would you. This battle isn't over yet man."

"What do you mean?" asked Drago.

"It's time. Now, it's your turn on deck. I think you know what I'm talking about. I want you do that special thing you do" Dan said to Drago.

"It's too dangerous." Drago warned.

"Just do it and win. That's all that matters right now." Dan grabbed Drago and released the Dragonoid into the Gate Card with Aquos Siege.

"Dan, wait!" Drago and Ken shouted.

 **Pyrus Dragonoid. Power Level: 340Gs.**

" _There's a 20Gs difference with Siege in the lead, plus Siege has the attribute advantage and the Gate Card is Rikimaru's. Dan has a disadvantage right now. He could use an Ability Card to boost up Drago or weaken Siege, but the Gate Card could be a trap."_ Ken thought.

"Battle!"

"Ability Card activate: Boosted Dragon!"

 **Pyrus Dragonoid power level increase to 440Gs.**

Rikimaru smirked as Ken noticed it.

"Dan, I do not think that was a good idea."

"Huh, why? Drago's power level is high enough to put the smack down on Siege."

"Looks like now it's not." Ken said as he pointed at Drago who was deactivating the Ability.

 **Pyrus Dragonoid power level decrease to 340Gs.**

"No way!" Rikimaru shouted in shock.

Drago head butted Siege, who turned into water as soon as it hits the ground. The water moved behind the Dragonoid and reformed into the knight Bakugan. Drago sweep his tail at Siege, who again turned into water and moved. Drago looked up and saw Siege, back into its original form and lunged its spear at Drago. The dragon Bakugan quickly intercept it using his claws. Siege turned into water and moved behind the Dragonoid and strike with the blunt end of its spear. Drago screamed in pain as the result.

"Drago, what are you doing? Without the Ability Card, you'll be history! Your power level is lower than his!" Dan yelled to Drago.

"Yes. Finish him! Do it now!" Rikimaru yelled to Siege.

"Dan, I think Drago has the better idea." Ken told his older brother.

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Just look at the battle and see for yourself."

Siege strike at Drago, forcing his back on the Gate Card. The knight Bakugan was about to deal the final blow, but the Gate Card activated.

 **Pyrus Dragonoid power level increase to 360Gs. Aquos Siege power level decrease to 340Gs.**

"See Dan, Rikimaru set the Gate Card that would switch the power levels. If Drago kept the Boosted Dragon Ability, Siege would be the one who would defeat Drago."

Drago, with new strength, released a flamethrower on Siege. Engulfed in the flames, Siege vanished. Those still in the Bakugan Field returned to the real world.

"That Aquos Siege got owned. Drago won the battle" said Dan.

"I just want to be the best Bakugan player. That mask guy said all I had to do was beat you and I could keep Aquos Siege, but it's all over now. Gone." Rikimaru said while on his knees.

"So Masquerade has done it again. He took advantage of you and made you fight his battle for him" said Ken. "You not just lost Siege, but also two of your Bakugan. Masquerade will continue to trick not just you, but everyone until he takes all the Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. This is why I'm not brawling until he's taken care of."

"Don't worry, Drago and I will take him down. He thinks he's all that but he's not" said Dan as he noticed something. "Huh, hey." Dan looked around until he saw Drago on the ground. Dan went to him and picked him up. "Drago, the battle was pretty close, but you won and you have some sweet moves too." It was then he noticed something is wrong. "Drago?"

"You thought the battle was close? Do you have any idea how dangerous the Pyrus Maneuver is?" Drago angrily questioned at Dan, who did not seem to understand why Drago was angry.

"What's with you? We won and it's all because of you, buddy. Okay, sure I was a little gung-ho at the start, but I learn my lesson. This is no time to argue. Let's celebrate, K?"

"You want to celebrate after everything that's happened?! What about the friends I lost today?!" Drago yelled.

"Okay, if I could bring them back, I would."

"You don't understand. They can't come back. All Bakugan are alive, but the ones that fall into the Doom Dimension are gone. They will never return. That may not mean much to you, but for me it's hard to take. Perhaps you're so intent on defeating this Masquerade that you don't realize how reckless your actions are. It's obvious to me that Bakugan are just a game to you and nothing more. I hope you were different, but I can't trust you."

Dan looked shock at his words and responded, "What? No, that's not true. I can be trusted. We're a team, right? We work together. Remember the day we made that deal? I don't know what you're getting so worked up about. I've be straight with you all along. Sure, there are still things I don't understand about the Bakugan, but that's no reason to give up on me. I get totally pumped every time we take on a new player and you should too. Don't bail on me now. We can do this. If you want more say in what goes down you got it, but you better make sure you're right. Like if your little trick on the battlefield hadn't work today, then where would you be? You'd be toast, done for."

" _Both Dan and Drago are right and wrong at the same time. Dan is reckless, but he and I still have a lot to learn about the Bakugan. Drago is also the same; if he was wrong about the Gate Card, he would be toast. He was only lucky. They need to work together to fight Masquerade."_ Ken's thoughts were interrupted by his older brother.

"This is twisted. I thought you and I made a wicked combo, but now it sounds like you wanna go solo." Dan griped on Drago in anger. "Then I won't stand in your way, Drago. If that's what you want, then I guess our deal is done."

"Dan, don't!"

"It's over!" Dan threw Drago down the river. "So long buddy. We're finished. It's nice knowing you, but this is goodbye. Goodbye forever!"

Ken was shocked. He cannot believe his brother did that.

"Dan, what did you do?!"

"Drago and I are finished, Ken. We're no longer partners."

"You two could just talk things over. But you just threw him away!"

"He and I are not seeing things eye to eye. If he wants to see things his own way, then so be it."

"It's not just his fault. It's yours too!"

"What?"

"You act too hasty and did not see and think things clearly before you make your move." Ken responded.

"You act just like Drago, why are you going against me?"

"I am not, Dan. I'm being rational. I might be your younger brother, but I have to be the one who fixes your messes."

"You mean adopted brother." Dan snapped. "We're not related by blood. You're not even related to mom and dad. We just found you in the park all alone. I wonder why you were there. Maybe, your so-called parents see you as troublesome, just like I see you are now!"

Ken was speechless. He cannot believe Dan just say that to his face. Talk about a blow below the belt. It stung since he learn about it a year ago.

"You know what? Fine! We are done!" Ken walked away from Dan. "We're no longer brothers!"

"Fine! See if I care!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"


	5. Chapter 4: Dan, Drago, and Ken

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Anime series.  
J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter  
Bakugan Battle Brawlers is directed by Mitsuo Hashimoto and licensed by Nelvana**.  
 **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dan, Drago, and Ken**

There was tension between Dan and Ken after the incident. At the dinner table, the two former brothers glared at each other as they eat. Miyoko looked at her two sons with worry. She would bring Shinjiro into this, but her husband was on a business trip, so she's on her own.

Decided to break the ice, Miyoko spoke.

"So, how was your day?"

"It's fine."

"Super."

" _It's not fine at all."_ Miyoko thought. "Anything exciting today?"

"Just played Bakugan with a guy. Totally won" said Dan.

"You mean you almost lost." Ken retorted.

Dan glared at him intensely.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean if you didn't act so rashly, you would have not lost two Bakugan."

Dan growled, but took a breath. "May I please be excused?"

Miyoko nodded. _"So Bakugan is the reason why they're arguing?"_

Dan left the dinner table and went to his room.

"Ken, what is going on?"

Sighing, Ken responded.

"It's something Dan and I disagree about. He almost lost the game, but he won. He was acting rashly. He did not listen to me and Dra…Drake, a friend of ours. We had an argument, which resulted in Dan and Drake not talking to each other. I was the mediator between the two, but then Dan and I had a fight and now we're not speaking to each other."

Ken can never keep a secret from his mother, as long as it had something to do with her sons personally.

"Kenshin, I know you and Dan are different, but you two are brothers and we are a family. Family sticks together. Don't let a game decide that. I believe that you two can sort it out on your own, but if you want to talk to someone, talk to me or your father, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

The next day, Dan and Ken were in their school. They had not spoken to each other. They just got to their desks. Ken lied his head on the desk, muttering about another day, another time for boredom. It was until he heard Dan said something that made him curious.

"Ryo, I didn't know you were into Bakugan."

Ken saw Ryo, a boy with glasses who was holding a small laptop. The boy in question looked back at Dan.

"Oh, um, yeah but I never been in a full on battle before. I'm not really ready." Dan was shocked.

"Not ready?! Ha! What are ya, chicken?" Ken frowned at his comment.

" _Geez Dan, give him a break. Not all people are into battles. Like Alice and recently myself."_

"Well, I like to collect data and use it to come up with various possible battle strategies. Look" Ryo showed Dan one of his strategies on his laptop, but Dan commented.

"Battle strategy? I figure the best strategy is to increase the power level of your team, don't you think?" Ken shook his head, knowing that there is more to it.

Ryo responded. "There's more to it than that. If your counter ability is set, then it is possible to defeat even the strongest enemy with less power than him."

"What? Are you serious?" asked Dan.

"I gotta say, Ryo's ideas are pretty amazing. I bet even you'd have a hard time battling him" said a classmate.

" _This can't be good."_ Ken thought as Dan was infuriated by his classmate's comment.

Dan's pride was definitely one not to trifle with.

"What did you say?!" Dan growled. "Alright smart guy, I'll battle you anytime anyplace, you got that?" Ryo was caught off guard.

"What? But I didn't say it!" Dan walked toward Ryo aggressively.

"Or maybe all your big fancy strategies aren't worth spit so why do you just put your money where mouth is or keep it shut!" Ryo stumbled back in fright, which cause him to fall and drop his laptop.

" _He is such an idiot!"_ Ken cursed inwardly.

"Oh no! My computer!" Ryo ran to his laptop, checking for any damage.

"I didn't mean to." Dan said worriedly.

"Dan, stop!" said Ken getting up. "Why did you have to do that for? You could have broken his computer and hurt his feelings. Your temper can really hurt someone, jerk. _Like me for example._ So just shut up and apologize."

"What are you even talking about? I didn't even touch it!" Dan retorted. "It wasn't my fault!" Dan ran out of the room, slamming the sliding door shut.

" _Great. Talk about pot calling the kettle black. Now I have to rein in MY temper."_

Ken sat back down, laying his head, muttering about being a bad day while hearing his fellow classmates gossip about this morning's events.

* * *

The next day, Ken decided to go to school early so he won't have to walk to school with Dan. He was at his desk laying his head on it.

" _This is not good. It feels like the tension between us is worse than ever. I should have curbed my mouth. But Dan should apologize to me about what he said about me. I wonder how's Drago. I hope he's alright. Both of them are in bad terms as well. Maybe, I should look for Drago after school. Mom's right. We shouldn't let the game affect any of us."_

His thoughts were interrupted with his classmates gossiping.

"I guess Dan isn't the bigshot he said he'd be."

"Serves him right for what he did yesterday."

"Glad Ryo got his revenge."

Ken stood up and looked at his classmates.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryo challenged Dan to a battle and Dan lost horribly."

Ken was shocked. Dan lost?

"You know he wore a Bakugan launcher. Saying that he made a deal with Masquerade."

"Yeah. Maybe we should work for Masquerade, he's cool and Dan is not."

" _What? Did they say Masquerade?"_

"What the hell? Ryo made a deal with Masquerade?"

"That's what I heard. Dan lost all his Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Maybe he'll never brawl ever again."

"That loser."

"He should never be a brawler in the first place."

Ken finally snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Ken roared. "Are you willing to work with Masquerade because you don't like Dan? Do you know what happens if the Bakugan are sent to the Doom Dimension? They will never return! They will die! The Bakugan are not toys! They are real creatures with real emotions and intelligence. Are you willing to kill them just because it's cool?!"

"You also made fun of my older brother. He's one of the brawlers who helped created the Bakugan game. You're so despicable that you disgust me." Ken added insult to injury.

"Think about what you said before making those stupid comments."

Ken returned to his seat, fuming. The class was silent and the students sat on their seats talking to each other quietly or thinking about what Ken said. Some just see it as a joke. Others see it as the truth. Some others are neutral.

The door opened and Dan walked in. The expression on his face show that he was crushed, broken, and on the brink of despair. He sat on his desk and lied his face on it. Ken looked sadden at the display.

" _Dan…I need to look for Drago. We all need to talk."_

* * *

After school, it was raining hard. Dan was still in detention. So Ken decided to go to the river. When he arrived at the river, he went into it and tried to search for the Dragonoid.

" _Come on! Where are you, Drago?"_

He carelessly continued his search until he tripped on a rock and fell. Well, nearly fell. At the last moment, a hand grabbed his arm, catching him before he completely fell. Ken looked to see the person who caught him. It was his brother Dan.

"Dan?"

"You should be more careful or you'll hurt yourself." Dan commented.

"Ha." Ken said sarcastically as he straightened himself.

"Have you seen Drago?" Ken shook his head. "Okay, let's keep looking."

"Right." Before they started, Ken decided to say something. "Dan…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for catching me." Dan scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No problem. That's what brothers do. Even if they came from different families."

"Oh." Dan took a deep breath.

"Ken, I want to say I'm sorry about what I said back then. You're not troublesome. I don't know why your parents left you there, but I'm glad they left you. That day made us brothers, and we'll always be brothers."

"Yeah, I mean there will be times we'll fight, but as long we keep each other in check and remind ourselves what we are, we can overcome anything."

"So, bros?" Dan let out a fist.

Ken smirked. "Bros for life." They fist bumped, indicating their renewed bond.

Looking at the distance, Dan noticed something.

"Hey wait…" Dan ran through the river with Ken in tow.

"Could that be Drago?" asked Ken.

"Yeah…I think…no…I know so." Dan said determinedly before he tripped and fall in the water.

"Dan!" Ken grabbed him and got him up on his feet. "What did you say about being careful?"

Dan ignored that comment and continued his trek through the river.

"Ken, we gotta hurry! The current is taking Drago away!"

They continue to run, though it was difficult to run in water that reached above their knees. Dan then dived into the water as he grabbed something in the water and pulled it out. It was a red Bakugan and not just a red Bakugan. It was Drago.

* * *

When the rain stopped and the clouds dissipates, Dan, Drago, and Ken were on the still wet grass to dry off, letting the sun be their dryer. Dan looked at Ken, worried. Ken nodded, indicating what Dan should do.

"Drago, I don't know what to say. I was a real jerk. I consider you my friend, but I wasn't really looking out for you at all." Dan started. "So I…just…I'm sorry. I really am. I just wanted to tell you that."

"Daniel, I…" Drago said but was interrupted by Dan.

"I'm really glad you're okay and stuff. So I thought that maybe we could…"

"…be a team again." Drago finished.

"Huh?" Dan and Ken looked at Drago with attention.

"You are not completely useless to me so why should I not take advantage of you as much as I can?"

" _Did he really have to say that?"_ Ken thought with discomfort. Dan seems overlook what the Dragonoid had said.

"Do you mean that?"

"We're after the same thing, Daniel, so let's battle together." Dan jumped for joy and cheered.

"All right! That's awesome! Thank you so much!" Dan fell into the river during his cheer.

" _Same old Dan."_ Ken shook his head in amusement.

"Thank you" said Drago. "From now on, we shall be a proper team."

"Don't forget about me. Although I'm not brawling, you're not leaving me out of it." Ken grinned.

* * *

In another part of town, a group of kids were walking on the street, praising the boy in front. Unfortunately, a voice called out.

"RYO!" It was Dan and Ken, with Drago on Dan's shoulder. "Listen to me. The way you're battling is dangerous. You shouldn't listen to Masquerade. He doesn't really care what happens to you." A boy in the group called them out rudely.

"What is it with you, Dan? You can't tell Ryo how to battle. Especially since he kicked your ass."

"Yeah! How dare you say that to the great Ryo? Loser."

"Idiot!"

"You should quit Bakugan so you can't bother us again."

"Quit school so I don't have to show your ugly mug around there again."

The comments become more and more cruel. Dan started to reply, but Ken beat him to it.

"SHUT UP! Are you for real? How could you say that? You guys knew him. Some of you even knew him since first grade. Do you really hate Dan so much that you want him to disappear forever?!" That shut them up. Kids are cruel and never think about what they're doing.

"Listen. I did not mean about how Ryo should battle. What I was talking about was…" Ryo interrupted him.

"Heh. I will crush anyone who suggests that my strategies are anything less than perfect, and it sounds to me like that's exactly what you're trying to tell me, Danny boy."

"I'm afraid there is no way we can avoid battling him." Drago told the Kuso brothers.

"Yeah." Dan agreed. "I need your help, Drago, Ken. We got to try to bring Ryo back to his senses."

"I'm with you, bro." Ken nodded.

"Okay, Ryo. Let's brawl. If I win, you will never use the Doom Card ever again."

"Fine. And if I win, you will quit brawling for good."

"Looks like the wagers are set." Dan and Ryo pulled out the Field Cards.

"Field…Open!" The area glowed as Dan and Ryo, with Ken grabbing onto Dan, were transported to the Bakugan Field.

"Doom Card set!" Ryo threw the card onto the field. The ground absorbed it, causing waves of darkness to spread all over the field.

"Gate Card set!" The two brawlers set their Gate Cards opposite to each other.

"Bakugan brawl!" Ryo launched a Darkus Bakugan onto his own Gate Card. "Bakugan stand!" The sphere released the shredder Bakugan.

 **Darkus Fear Ripper. Power Level: 380Gs.**

" _Okay. Ryo is using Darkus Bakugan. Since Dan uses Pyrus, he has the advantage. But Ryo is a strategist, so we got to be careful."_ Ken thought. "So Dan, what's your first move?"

"I have an idea. Gate Card set!" Dan set the Gate Card to the right of the Gate Card that had Fear Ripper. "Bakugan Brawl!" Dan threw the Bakugan onto the newly set Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand!" The gargoyle Bakugan was released.

 **Pyrus Gargonoid. Power Level: 350Gs.**

"Use caution." Drago instructed.

"Yeah I hear ya. He's obviously setting up some kind of a trap, but I've got a little trick up my sleeve as well."

"Waiting to see what happens?" Ryo asked. "Good, and while you're at it, here! Gate Card Set!" The Gate Card was set adjacent to Dan's two Gate Cards. "Bakugan Brawl!" Ryo threw the Bakugan onto the recently added Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand!" The mantis Bakugan was released.

 **Darkus Mantris. Power Level: 380Gs.**

"Ability Card activate: Marionette!"

The Mantis Bakugan unleased strands of purple energy and entangled them onto Gargonoid.

"Okay Mantris, hand him over to Fear Ripper." Ryo commanded. "Now then, Gate Card open: Darkus Reactor!" The field darkened as the Gate Card was activated.

 **Darkus Fear Ripper power level increase to 430Gs.**

"Oh no you don't." Dan pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability Card activate: Fire Wall!" Fire surrounded the gargoyle Bakugan as a protective barrier.

 **Darkus Fear Ripper power level decrease to 380Gs.**

" _Not enough!"_

Despite the fire wall, Fear Ripper stabbed Gargonoid on his chest and knocked him back. The portal to the Doom Dimension opened and sucked the gargoyle Bakugan in. The portal closed afterwards.

"Dan/Daniel!" Drago and Ken exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'm alright. Just trust me you guys, okay?"

"Okay, we trust you." Ken nodded.

"It's your turn, Drago."

"Alright." Drago curled into his sphere form.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan threw Drago onto Dan's first Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand!"

 **Pyrus Dragonoid. Power level: 340Gs.**

"Finally, we get to meet your little pet Drago." Ryo rudely remarked.

"He's no one's pet. He's my partner!" Dan retorted.

"I'd like to introduce you Fear Ripper." Ryo sent out said Bakugan to the Dragonoid's Gate Card.

"Battle!"

"Ability Card activate: Slash Zero!"

 **Darkus Fear Ripper power level increase to 460Gs.**

Drago looked worry along with Ken.

"Don't worry. I got this." Dan calmed the two. "Gate Card open: Intercept!"

The Gate Card created an energy wall that separated the two Bakugan from each other.

"Hang on! What are you doing?" Ryo demanded.

"There we are." Dan ignored Ryo's comment. "That ought to keep those two from brawling."

"Daniel, what is your strategy?" Drago asked Dan.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ken added to Drago's question.

"Just watch. Bakugan Brawl!" Dan threw the Bakugan to the empty Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand!" Dan's Mantris is released.

 **Pyrus Mantris. Power level: 380Gs.**

"Ryo, now it's your turn to be the puppet."

" _Wait. That means…"_ Ken thought.

"Ability Card activate: Marionette!"

The Red Mantis Bakugan unleased strands of red energy and entangled them onto Fear Ripper.

"Fear Ripper, go to the same Gate Card as your teammate Mantris."

"Huh?" Ken looked confused.

"Wait! That Gate Card is Mind Ghost! Stop!" Ryo said to his horror.

"What? Mind Ghost? Does that mean…"

The two Darkus Bakugan were sent to the Doom Dimension after the Gate Card exploded. Drago returned to Dan's hand.

"I anticipated with what Ryo's gonna do. Instead of the Doom Companion Gate Card he used last time, he snuck Mind Ghost in ahead of time, which takes out either an enemy or a friend."

"I see. So he was going to sacrifice Mantris, who he was finished with, in order to take one of his enemies with him, and you use the card in reverse." Drago said in awe. "Good thinking."

"Well you see, Bakugan is really a strategic game. You have to read the opponent's mind and anticipate his moves."

" _He finally understand what the game truly is."_ Ken smirked.

"I don't believe it. He actually managed to double-cross me." Ryo growled.

He set the Bakugan into his launcher. "Bakugan Brawl!" Ryo launched the Bakugan onto the Gate Card with Mantris. "Bakugan Stand!" The grim reaper Bakugan was released.

 **Darkus Reaper. Power level 370Gs.**

"Ability Card Activate: Scythe of Demise!"

Reaper sliced Mantris, sending it to the Doom Dimension.

"What kind of ability was that?" Ken asked.

"This ability will defeat any Bakugan who's power level is higher than Reaper's. Also, I am allowed to use a fourth ability card later instead of the standard three." Ryo said as a new ability card appeared in his hand. "Well now. That leaves us with one Bakugan each, Dan. Let's battle."

"Aw crud." Ken muttered.

"What now?" Drago asked.

"Let's see, we know there two more ability cards Reaper can use: Dimension Four and Double Dimension" said Dan.

"Which means he can nullify your Ability Card or Gate Card. You have to choose" said Ken.

"I know what to do." Dan pulled out his Gate Card. "Gate Card set!"

"Let's go! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Dan and Ryo released the Dragonoid and the Reaper.

"This time I'm taking you down." Reaper shouted.

"You think so? Gate Card open!" Flames erupted from the Gate Card, giving Drago strength.

"Ha! Battling with power. Is that all you know?" Ryo laughed. "Oh well, I think that as much. Ability Card activate: Dimension Four!"

Despite the Ability Card's activation, the Gate Card was still active.

"What the…" Ken muttered.

"Looks like you were wrong about me. Figure this! Even if you counter the Gate Card, Dimension Four can't stop my Character Card."

"Character Card?!"

" _That's right. Dimension Four can only stop the attribute power. But character power doubles the power level of the said Bakugan. When I fought Masquerade, he stopped the attribute power of one of my Gate Cards. I didn't get to look up more about that ability."_ Ken thought.

 **Pyrus Dragonoid power level increase to 680Gs.**

"This can't be…"

"I can never forgive you for what you done." Drago roared.

"Ability Card activate: Boosted Dragon!"

 **Pyrus Dragonoid power level increase to 780Gs.**

Drago released a ball of fire at Reaper, hitting him and defeated the Grim Reaper.

* * *

They have returned back to the real world. Ryo was on his knees upon defeat.

"Ryo lost. Dan won." Ken announced to Ryo's posse.

"And what makes it worse is I lost because my strategies were outwitted." Ryo sighed.

Ken looked at Ryo with pity. The only reason he battled Dan was to get revenge for what happened yesterday. Masquerade used his anger to break Dan. It did, but Drago and Ken brought him back.

"Hey, don't take it too hard." Dan told Ryo.

"Huh?" Dan kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I had a heck of a time figuring you out, you know. So it's okay to battle you again sometime."

"Really?"

"It's an honor to go up against a battler as clever as you. Next time, let's have a fun battle without the Doom Card, okay?" Ryo nodded.

"Yeah, sure! It'd be a total pleasure. Just for fun."

"Great!" Dan laughed.

Ryo laughed along with him. Ken smiled.

" _At least it's over…for now."_

* * *

Back at the Kuso household, Dan was talking to his friends online with Ken.

"Man, I'm telling you Drago's the best." Dan exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah. We get it already." Runo, Marucho, Julie, and Alice said in unison.

"Hey, I'm serious. I mean I'm ranked 116 now thanks to him. He's the best Bakugan a guy can have." Dan kissed Drago multiple times.

"Eww, stop it." Drago commanded.

"You should have seen it. It was awesome."

"I should know. I was there." Ken deadpanned as he looked at Dan and Drago. Marucho sighed.

"Look, we're all very happy to hear you, Drago, and Ken are together again, but…"

"DAN! When are you gonna stop telling us about it?" Runo, Marucho, Julie, and Alice cried out in unison.

Dan was ignoring it as he was praising Drago again and again. Drago was trying to tell Dan to stop, yet failed. Ken shook his head, giving a small smile.

" _Same old Dan."_


	6. Chapter 5: Runo Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Anime series.  
J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter  
Bakugan Battle Brawlers is directed by Mitsuo Hashimoto and licensed by Nelvana**.  
 **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Runo Rules**

It was a sunny weekend, already past noon, and a voice of a mother fills up the Kuso household.

"Daniel, Kenshin." Miyoko shouted out.

There was no answer.

"Oh Daniel, Kenshin. What are they doing up there?"

At Dan's room, Dan was on his chair talking to Runo, Marucho, Julie, and Alice via web chat. Ken was there too, sitting on the bed while tuning his violin.

"Aww. That's so nice to hear that you, Drago, and Ken back together again." Julie gushed.

"Yeah." The Kuso brothers agreed.

"Well. I thought, after you threw Drago in the river and the fight you had with Ken, we'd never hear from either of them ever again." Alice admitted.

"Actually Dan, I'm surprised your Bakugan and your brother decided to come back to you." Runo said smugly. "I know how you can be sometimes." Dan just huffed.

"Ha, like you're one to talk, Runo. You don't know anything about how to treat a Bakugan."

" _Like you're one to talk, Dan."_ Ken raised an eyebrow, remembering past events.

"Yeah, we get along just fine, Dan." Runo retorted.

"I must admit she treats me rather well." Tigrerra answered.

"Aww, isn't my Tigrerra a little cutie" Runo nuzzled her on the cheek.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should focus on Masquerade." Marucho inclined. "He threatens all of us with a scheme to steal our Bakugan."

"Hey! It's not my fault that jerk beat me!" Runo shouted.

"We're not blaming you, Runo." Ken assured. "He's also tricking other brawlers to do his dirty work for power and later stabbed them in the back. He scares me. I don't know if I should risk using my Bakugan again, or even brawl for that matter." Ken finished in a quiet tone.

"Ken, I'm risking my Bakugan so that way we can stop him. I know you're not sure about going back to the frontlines, so let your big bro handle this." Dan calmed him down.

He knew that their encounter with Masquerade under the train tracks completely changed his little brother's view on Bakugan brawling. Ken no longer wanted to brawl because of the risk of losing them. It made Dan so mad.

"I am not letting him do this to anyone. I am going to rip his mask off of him and demand him to give us all the Bakugan lost in the Doom Dimension."

Everyone's attention was at the sound of the door that's just been opened suddenly and the voice of Miyoko.

"Daniel! Kenshin! Are you in here?" She looked at her two sons who didn't seem to hear her before. "Why didn't you answer me?"

"Geez, mom. I guess I didn't hear you calling us." Miyoko sighed at her eldest son's response.

"Well. You had me very worried about you two."

"Sorry." It was clear that Ken's the more-of-the-caring-about-his-mother type.

"It's okay." Miyoko assured her youngest son. "Now then, I have a little job for you two to do." She pulled out a shopping bag she was carrying.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy with my boys right now, mom?" Dan complained.

" _Despite the fact that three of them are girls."_ Ken thought as he saw the girls at the web chat look at Dan with expressions that said "Really?"

"Never mind your "boys". I want you and Kenshin to scoot on over to the supermarket."

"Huh, but mom, you're killing my chilling time." Ken sighed at his brother's response.

"I can do it, mom."

"I know you can, but I wouldn't let you go on your own. You're so cute!" Miyoko affectionately hugged her youngest son.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Ken was humiliated by his mother since she was doing it in front of everyone.

The girls couldn't help but giggle at the sight. He's just too cute. Marucho looked at him with sympathy. Dan couldn't help but snickered. It was hilarious.

"Okay. But you will always be my baby." Ken's face was a shade of a tomato by the time she let go. "There is one way to convince you." Miyoko pulled out a paper from the meat market. "There's a sale on loin tips. I know they're your favorite."

That changed Dan's mood. "Sweet! We hadn't had them in months!" He turned to the computer. "Sorry guys, gotta go help my mom with the groceries, see ya." Dan logged out of the web chat. "Come on, Ken! Let's go!" Dan quickly got Drago in his front pocket, and grabbed both the shopping bag and Ken's arm, before leaving in five seconds flat.

"Hey Dan, stop!" Ken shouted.

The mother of those two boys giggled at what just happen. That's one way to get her boys to do what she asked.

* * *

At the shopping center, Dan was singing about loin tips. Drago was muttering about "never understand humans". Ken was behind him giving him an incredulous look.

" _You ran out so fast you forgot about the money and the grocery list. Luckily, I ran back to get it."_

He then heard someone singing about liver kabobs. It was a female voice. It was familiar. Ken looked up and saw Dan and a girl with turquoise hair and green eyes about to crash into each other.

"Guys, look out!" It was too late. Dan and the girl crashed and fell to the ground.

"Ow." Ken ran to the two of them.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Uh-huh."

It was then Dan, the girl, and even Ken finally realized something.

"Wait a minute…"

"Dan?"

"Runo?"

"Do you live around here?" The turquoise haired girl asked.

"Yeah." Ken looked at her closely.

Runo was wearing a yellow midriff shirt and a white skirt with a pink belt. She has maroon wrist gloves that are fingerless. She also has orange and white stripped knee socks and brown shoes. Her hair is tied in twin pony tails.

"How about you?"

"I totally do. Just around the corner."

" _Huh, all this time we live nearby."_ Dan scratched his head.

"Well, we finally meet."

"Yeah, I guess we do." Runo added. "I mean after talking online for such a long time."

"So maybe we could be neighbors or something." Dan said with a smile.

" _I hope can hang out more."_ Ken thought as Runo gave an announcement.

"I got an idea!"

"Huh?" The Kuso brothers asked. Runo got up to her feet.

"Let's have a battle."

"You mean right here?"

"No silly. How about later at the park?"

"Nah." Dan replied as he got up. "I wouldn't want to beat you. I'm a pretty good brawler."

"Dan, shouldn't we get going? We need to get the things mom wanted for the barbeque tonight?" Ken asked after checking the time.

"Oh right. Well, catch you later." Dan was off.

Ken sighed, knowing his brother's love of loin tips.

"I'm glad to finally meet you. Do you think we can meet later to talk?"

"Sure. Although, there is one thing." Runo was smiling, looking at Ken.

"Uh, what is it?" Ken asked, confused.

"Your mom is right. You're so cute!" Runo gave a big hug to Ken. Ken's face started to turn red.

"R-R-Runo! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Runo giggled and let go.

"Cute and smart. I can't believe you skipped two whole grades."

"Yeah, I guess so. I can't take all the credit. I had help with my teachers."

"And modest too. How come you have to be Dan's little brother? I wish you're my little brother."

Ken shrugged. "Just chance I think. I should go. See you later."

"Okay. See you around."

* * *

Ken was running, trying to find Dan.

" _Okay, where is he?"_

As if on cue, Dan was running in the opposite direction and collided with his little brother, which caused them to fall down.

"Ow!"

"Dan, what are you doing?" Ken asked as he stood up.

"My Baku-Pod is missing. I think I must have dropped it when I crashed into Runo." Dan answered as he stood up.

"Well, come on!" The Kuso brothers ran to the spot where they met Runo.

They checked the ground and yet they did not see it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dan muttered. "Where did it go? It's got to be here, unless Runo saw it first and snagged it up."

"Excuse me." Ken asked a woman who was standing next to a store.

"Yes?"

"Did you see a girl with turquoise hair in twin pony tails?"

"Why yes. The girl in question was muttering about going to the river."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, cutie." Ken blushed, muttering about "not cute" before getting Dan's attention.

"Runo is at the river."

"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

At the riverside, the Kuso brothers saw Runo and a boy facing off at each other. In their hands are the Field Cards.

"Dan!" Knowing what his brother is yelling about, Dan drew out his Field Card.

"Grab my hand!" Ken grabbed his brother's hand as they ran to the two brawlers. The Field Card was glowing, sending them to the Bakugan Field.

"Runo, what do you think you're doing?" Dan asked as he and Ken were behind her. Runo turned around and saw the Kuso brothers.

"Here's a better question. What do you think you're doing following me?"

Dan placed his hand at the back of his head. "Well, I thought you might have found my Baku-Pod."

"Is this it?" Runo pulled out the red-orange watch-like device. "You dropped it back at the mall and picked it up for you." Without warning, Dan snagged it up and fastened it onto his wrist. "Hey! Is that the thanks I get for finding it?!" Runo fumed.

"That's just Dan. He really needs a re-education of manners." Ken sighed.

"Man, I got a message." Dan opened the message.

'Hello, Dan. Masquerade here with a little invitation for you. Meet me at the river this afternoon around three o'clock and come alone if you know what's good for you.'

" _I hate that guy."_ Ken looked at the dark haired boy. _"He has another victim ready for us."_

"Hang on." Dan looked at the boy. "You're not Masquerade."

"Dan, you realize Masquerade is going to use other brawlers to do his dirty work, right?" The boy interrupted them.

"Hello! Waiting to battle over here." Runo held her hands as she walked towards Dan.

"Please Dan, I know what you're thinking about. But let me battle him. Masquerade set up this battle and he's the one who stole my Bakugan from me." Runo begged. "I want my revenge, Dan. I want it. I know it's no big deal to you, but it's the whole entire world to me."

"I don't know." Being inpatient, the boy walked over to Dan, Ken, and Runo.

"Come on! Come on! Let's get this show on the road already!"

"Keep your shirt on. You in a hurry to lose." Dan gloated.

"Huh?"

"Runo's gonna whip ya big time!" Runo looked surprised along with Ken.

"Really?" Runo looked hopeful while Ken looked disbelief.

" _Before we met IRL, you and Runo mostly argue."_

"Go for it, Runo!"

"Right!"

"Finally! I've been waiting forever for this! Since you two don't know who I am, the name is Tatsuya and I'm gonna win this!"

"Gate Card Set!" The two brawlers set their Gate Cards opposite to each other.

"Doom Card set!" Tatsuya threw the card onto the field. The ground absorbed it, causing waves of darkness to spread all over the field.

" _Okay Runo, this is your one chance. It's all or nothing."_ Runo took out a Bakugan and prepared to throw it. "Everything rides on you, Juggernoid. Bakugan brawl!" The Bakugan landed on Tatsuya's Gate Card and it was released.

 **Haos Juggernoid. Power Level: 330Gs.**

"So, what do you think about my opening move?"

"Not bad." Dan commented.

"Now to put the plan into action." Tatsuya laughed.

"Ha! Tell me you're joking. Your Bakugan is a turtle? The only thing it can do is crawl. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

" _That guy's a big mouth."_ Ken shook his head.

"I'm just a girl." Runo mocked. "What do I know about battling anyway?"

"Now, it's my turn to play. Bakugan brawl!" Tatsuya launched the Bakugan to the Gate Card with Juggernoid. "Bakugan stand!" The gargoyle Bakugan was released.

 **Pyrus Gargonoid. Power Level: 350Gs.**

" _Okay, there is no attribute advantages or disadvantages. The problem is power level. Runo needs to power up Juggernoid or power down Gargonoid."_

"Battle!"

"Gate Card open: Pyrus Reactor!" The field turned into an inferno. "Let's do some damage!"

 **Pyrus Gargonoid power level increase to 400Gs.**

Gargonoid unleased a spiral of fire from its mouth, and it was heading towards Juggernoid.

"Okay, my turn. Ability Card activate: Lightning Shield!"

 **Haos Juggernoid power level increase to 380Gs.**

A force field deflect the spiral.

"Gargonoid, attack!"

The gargoyle Bakugan tackled Juggernoid from the air, causing the tortoise Bakugan to recoil. The portal to the Doom Dimension opened up and sucked in Juggernoid. Runo looked shocked as she saw her Bakugan gone.

"I'm so sorry, Runo." Ken said as Runo glared at Tatsuya.

" _This is not looking good for me. I've got to stop this losing streak before I lose all my Bakugan."_ Runo felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Dan's.

"Runo, are you okay?" Runo nodded.

"Bakugan brawl!" Runo threw her Bakugan onto her Gate Card. "Bakugan stand!" The humanoid triceratops Bakugan was released.

 **Haos Saurus. Power Level: 350Gs.**

" _Only two left. I gotta make this work."_ Tatsuya laughed at Runo.

"You kill me. You really think you stand a chance, or do you want to back it in?" Runo growled.

Tigrerra floated up to Runo's face, concerned about the situation.

"Let me finish this." Runo shook her head.

"No, this is my battle Tigrerra. I have a great strategy worked in. Just wait." Tigrerra nodded.

"As you wished."

"Are you sure, Runo?" Ken asked. Runo nodded.

"Trust me. I got this totally under control." Dan couldn't help but worry.

"But…" Runo interrupted him.

"It's true I haven't been the best brawler in the past, but I know I can read this guy. You gave me this chance. Now, let me show you no regrets."

"Ha! Your little love fest is making me sick." Tatsuya spat. "Bakugan brawl!" He launched the Bakugan to the Gate Card with Saurus. "Bakugan stand!" Gargonoid has returned to the field.

"Battle!"

"Ability Card activate: Fire Judge!" Gargonoid was engulfed in flames.

 **Pyrus Gargonoid power level increase to 450Gs.**

"I'm down to my last chance to win." Runo pulled out her Ability Card. "Ability Card activate: Shade Ability!"

The flames dispersed.

 **Pyrus Gargonoid power level decrease to 350Gs.**

"Nice try." Tatsuya mocked.

"He's right, Runo" said Dan. "That's wasn't much of a move."

"Utilize me." Tigrerra asked Runo.

"No, I can do this." Dan and Ken looked at Runo oddly.

"Huh?"

"Okay, let's get this over with. Gargonoid attack!" Tatsuya shouted. The Bakugan complied.

" _Is he really stupid? They both have the same power level."_ Ken thought.

"Just as I thought. Saurus! Gate Card open: Haos Reactor!" The field turned into shimmering aurora with many stars surrounding the Bakugan.

 **Haos Saurus power level increase to 400Gs.**

Saurus intercepted the attack by giving a punch on Gargonoid's face. The gargoyle turned back to its ball form and dropped to the ground. The Gate Card and its effect vanished as Saurus revert back to ball form and return to Runo's hand.

"Argh!" Tatsuya growled.

"I win!" Runo cheered.

"Settle down, Runo" said Dan. Ken agreed.

"You just won one round. You didn't win the whole battle." Runo just rolled her eyes.

"I'm just getting started." Runo set a new Gate Card onto the field. "Bakugan brawl!" Runo sent out Saurus to the Gate Card.

"You get one chance to be lucky, girl." Tatsuya is sure the disrespecting type. "Bakugan brawl!" He launched the chimera Bakugan to the Gate Card.

 **Pyrus Griffon. Power level: 390Gs.**

"Battle!"

"Ability Card activate: Fire Wall!"

 **Pyrus Griffon power level increase to 440Gs. Haos Saurus power level decrease to 300Gs.**

"Too bad you don't know how to fight fire with fire. My Fire Wall is gonna drop your power level by 50Gs." Tatsuya gloated.

"Man, he's good. For real." Dan commented.

"He's just a big mouth." Ken grumbled.

Griffon lunged at Saurus. Before they make contact, Runo has other plans.

"Gate Card open: Pyrus!"

 **Pyrus Griffon power level decrease to 300Gs. Haos Saurus power level increase to 440Gs.**

Saurus gave a punch to the face of Griffon, causing the chimera Bakugan to turn back to its ball form and dropped to the ground. The Gate Card and its effect vanished as Saurus revert back to ball form and return to Runo's hand.

"No!"

"How does it feel to lose to a girl? Huh, tough guy. I just pulled the old power switch-a-roo on you and it worked to perfection." Runo said smugly.

"That is awesome." Dan remarked.

"How did you figure out that counter move?" Ken requested.

"It was easy." Runo stated. "He battles like you Dan so he's kinda predictable."

Dan fumed and Ken laughed at the statement. Meanwhile, Tigrerra huffed.

"Gate Card set!" Runo set her last Gate Card onto the field. "Okay Saurus, it's up to you. Bakugan brawl!" Runo sent out Saurus again.

" _Why is Runo not using Tigrerra?"_ Ken thought.

"That's it! You're going down! Bakugan brawl!" Tatsuya launched his final Bakugan and the shredder Bakugan was released.

 **Pyrus Fear Ripper. Power level: 380Gs.**

"Do you worst, Fear Ripper. Show no mercy and rip her Saurus apart!" Tatsuya demanded.

"Gate Card open: Triple Battle!" The Gate Card glowed and a wall of light separated Saurus and Fear Ripper. Fear Ripper tried to slash the wall, but failed.

"What are you doing? You're not battling!" asked Tatsuya.

"That's right. I don't have to." Runo answered. "I'm tired of losing my Bakugan. This is supposed to be a game. Right, Tigrerra?"

"You humans are full of surprises." Tigrerra now understand her brawler's feelings.

"I've been saving the best for last. I figure with your power, we can finish off his Fear Ripper and walk away with a win."

"You wish is my command."

"We can't afford to lose this one, Tigrerra. It's all or nothing. Saurus is waiting for you."

The said Bakugan looked back and nodded.

"I'm impressed by your patience, human. By my calculations, your strategy may yet be successful."

"Hey, I appreciate the vote of confidence."

"You can rely on me to defeat Fear Ripper." Runo giggled. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Bakugan brawl!" Tigrerra was sent out to the field. She is a white tiger with yellow blades on her spine and wore armor on her legs, chest, and head.

 **Haos Tigrerra. Power level: 340Gs.**

"Battle!" The wall disappeared as Fear Ripper lunged at Saurus successfully, causing him to recoil back.

"You're mine!" The tiger pounced on Fear Ripper, but it swatted her away. Tigrerra landed on her paws. "Are you ready, Saurus?"

"Evermore." Saurus got back on his feet and blocked Fear Ripper's blows. He successfully grabbed the claws. "Springboard, now!" The triceratops humanoid said.

Understanding what he was saying Tigrerra leaped onto the back of Saurus and leap off it.

"Ability Card activate: Crystal Fang!"

 **Haos Tigrerra power level increase to 420Gs.**

Tigrerra's claws extended and slashed at Fear Ripper, causing it to turn back to ball form.

"How did she…" Tatsuya was lost with words.

"That was sweet." Dan commented. "I've never seen teamwork like that before."

* * *

Back in the real world, Dan, Ken, and Runo were laying on the grass and feeling the breeze. Tatsuya was long gone.

"Not bad, Runo. You sure showed him." Dan said, feeling relaxed.

"I appreciated it, Dan. I try my best." Runo replied.

"Guess you finally lose that losing streak. Just keep up with the momentum" said Ken.

"Yeah."

"Excuse me, human." Tigrerra inquired. "I too must say how impressed I was. Congratulations."

"You're sweet, Tigrerra."

"Your patience and skills surpass anything I've ever witnessed before." Runo was surprised how the tiger Bakugan said that.

"Wow! Coming from you, I am totally honored, but you do realize it was you and Saurus who did the dirty work." Runo said before adding another comment. "Oh, I hope you don't mind me saying you're kinda keep back there."

"No, I don't mind." Tigrerra giggled.

"Hey look! She's blushing!" Dan, Ken, and Runo laughed.

" _Maybe I can brawl again one day. If I get a partner like Drago and Tigrerra, I can have hope for the future."_ Ken thought as he looked at the shopping bag and finally realized something. "Um guys…"

"Yeah?"

"Should we get back to the house? Mom will be steamed if we don't get the groceries back. We're having barbeque tonight."

"Oh yeah. We should get going." Dan and Ken got up.

"I'm almost forgot. I need to get the groceries for my mom." Runo got up. "So Dan, I've been wondering if I can join you guys in your barbeque later."

"Sure, let me ask my mom. Maybe you parents can come too."

"Sure."

"Now that's sound like a good idea" said Ken.

* * *

" _This is a bad idea."_ Ken thought.

Dan, Ken, Runo and their parents are at the riverside having a barbeque. The parents are having a good time, talking to each other. So what's the reason it was a bad idea?

"Hey, quit hogging!" Dan told Runo.

"Me hogging?! You practically ate everything."

"Nobody comes between me and my loin tips. You got it?"

"I didn't touch your stupid loin tips, beef breath!"

The two preteens are arguing again. At the sidelines, Drago and Tigrerra were looking at them.

"Just when you think you've got them all figured out." Tigrerra sighed.

"Tigrerra my friend, I don't think we'll ever understand these humans." Drago replied.

As Dan and Runo bicker, Ken sighed.

"You know, you two are acting like an old married couple." That got them to shut up and blushed madly.

"WE"RE NOT A COUPLE!"


	7. Chapter 6: Bakugan Idol

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Anime series.  
J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter  
Bakugan Battle Brawlers is directed by Mitsuo Hashimoto and licensed by Nelvana**.  
 **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Bakugan Idol**

It was late in the afternoon. The sun was setting and the sky was bright orange. In the room of Dan Kuso, the said person laying on the bed, reading a magazine. His friend Runo was using the computer to talk to their friends online. Ken was sitting on the floor, leaning on the bed and closing his eyes.

 _"Man, it was a weird way to start the summer break."_

School was over for the summer. Ken had straight A's while Dan had mostly B's with a few A's. Runo had more A's than B's. To celebrate, they went to the amusement park. After a few rides, Dan and Runo argued about what rides they should go on next. Dan wanted to go to the roller coaster while Runo wanted to go to the Ferris wheel. Ken watched in embarrassment as it started to draw a crowd. The argument was suddenly interrupted by twin magicians named Kenta and Kenji. They asked for two volunteers to go on stage, which Dan and Runo did. They learned that the whole thing was set up by Masquerade. Dan and Runo were forced to brawl which result in their victory. What Ken heard was Runo and Dan couldn't quite work together. But they could see through the twins' plan and manage to pull out the win by Runo pulling out a winning strategy with her ability cards and gave Dan and Drago the upper hand in the final part of the battle. They won with the cost of Dan losing two Bakugan and Runo losing one. After the brawl, Runo suggest to Dan that they can go to the roller coaster. Something Dan wanted. But Dan said that they should go to the Ferris wheel instead. Something Runo wanted. That immediately resulted in another argument. Ken and the Bakugan had to watch them argue again over the same thing before the brawl. It was a tiresome day.

Ken sighed as he listened in on the conversation Runo is having with Julie and Alice.

"Yeah, they're certainly taking their time, but after six months of construction and two months of coffee breaks we still don't know what it is."

 _"Oh yeah, there was construction near our neighborhood. We have no idea what it is. Not even the city council knows. Or it could be that they didn't say anything. Hmm…"_

"What in the world could take so long to build? A government office?" Ken shook his head at the suggestion.

"If you ask me, I would say a dance studio." Alice guessed.

 _"A studio that big?"_ Ken shook his head again.

"How about a fitness center and a spa?" Julie chimed in. Ken shook his head yet again.

"I think they're all building something out of nothing." Dan said in an uninterested tone.

"It's not nothing." Runo replied. "A mall or an overprice coffee shop could have disastrous effects on my parents' restaurant. My market research calculations states that…" Runo opened her Baku-Pod and entered the data on the calculator function.

 _"I'm surprise that Runo has great mathematics skills. I guess in ten years she'll have a degree on marketing."_

"A market research? Don't make me laugh. You barely have customers never mind a market." Ken's eyes shot up and stared at Dan in shock and disbelief.

 _"He's in trouble now."_ Ken quickly got up and dashed to the corner of the room so he can stay away from the crossfire.

Runo roared in rage as she stomped her way to Dan.

"Dan. Just let this one go." Drago inclined. Tigrerra developed a sweat drop on her head as she looked at the scene

"This is one battle you won't win."

"Why you freeloading ungrateful brat!"

"But…but it was just a joke." Dan responded. "Don't freeze me out of the free snacks. I'm your best customer." Ken developed a sweat drop on his head as he looked at the scene.

"Well, this is one way to end the day." This was all interrupted by Marucho entering the video chat.

"Hey guys! I just solve the skyscraper mystery." Dan, Ken, and Runo looked at the screen in response. "Turns out it's my brand-new house."

Silence filled the room until everyone besides Marucho fell to the ground in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah I know. I was all for it when my parents first told me where we were going to be moving to. I kept it a secret so I can tell you in person and see the looks on your faces. We are throwing a party and you're all invited."

"WHAT?!"

 _"My god! Is this really happening? Marucho is actually rich and is inviting all of us for a welcoming party?"_ Ken's face looked like he was in a daze.

* * *

Dan, Runo, and Ken are at looking up at what it seems to be a tall skyscraper. The threesome looked at it in awe.

 _"It's too bad Alice and Julie can't make it."_ Ken thought.

"Wow…that's his house?" Dan asked.

"Wicked. When he said he's full of it, I didn't realize he meant cash." Runo replied. "It must be so awesome to have so much money with the parties and the cars and the computers and the clothes and the clothes." Ken was unamused as he looked at the line in the front of the tower.

"Yeah…and the lineups to get into those parties." Ken added to the list. "Come on. This is nuts. What kind of house warming party has a guest list and a bunch of people waiting two hours to get in?" Dan scanned the line and gasped as he saw someone with a very familiar face.

"Hey, what's mom doing here?" Dan pointed. "Oh, this is so not good." Ken agreed.

Suddenly, they heard a voice calling out to them. They turned around and saw an eleven-year-old blonde-haired boy with blue eyes, covered with his red glasses, and a birthmark on the center of his forehead. He was wearing a white short-sleeve hoodie with light blue cuffs and hood, dark blue shorts, a brown sash from his left shoulder to right hip with a buckle and two red pouches on the front, blue fingerless gloves, and white and blue sneakers. It was Choji "Marucho" Marukura.

"Hi Marucho." Ken replied.

"Oh hey, Marucho." Dan greeted.

"What's popping?" Runo asked.

"It's great to finally meet you." Marucho answered. "You like the new clothes?"

"Oh yeah. They kinda look like the ones you always wear, but you do look very nice." Runo answered.

Unexpectedly, two people are walking towards. They are obviously a married couple and they are wearing clothes fit for the rich class.

"Marucho, so these are your cyber friends" said the brown-haired man with the mustache. "I'm relieved. I mean I'm very pleased to meet you."

 _"I guess he was wary about us."_

"We are his parents. My name is Kia and this is my husband Shuuko" said the blond-haired woman.

That was a surprise since Dan, Ken, and Runo are in the presence of millionaires and more importantly Marucho's parents. They bow as they introduce themselves.

"Oh hi." Dan started. "Sorry I took up so much time with your dial up."

"Welcome to the neighborhood. My name is Ken."

"I'm Dan."

"And I'm Runo."

"Well, no need to worry." Kia assured. "We have the latest in fiber optics."

"Yes. We upgraded everything thanks to a sweet land deal." Shuuko replied. "In fact, your neighborhood is so cheap, I nearly bought out the entire block." He chortled.

 _"Whoa! They're nearly bought the entire block! They're THAT filthy rich!"_ Ken gulped.

"Hey dad, Can I give a tour of our mansion? I'll do a preliminary security check." Marucho requested.

"Sure. Knock yourselves out."

"Great." Marucho smiled. "Follow me. We'll start with the retinal scans." Marucho led Dan, Runo, and Ken away, but Ken looked back at Marucho's parents.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Marukura." Ken bowed before getting back to his brother and friends.

* * *

After they registered their eyes and given access to the tower, the doors slide open. Inside, the room was large enough to have a very big party. Flowers of all kinds at both left and right sides of the room. Two staircases on both left and right side covered with red carpet that extended from the entrance of the doors to what seems to be endless hallways. Between the staircases is an aquarium, filled with many fishes. The ceiling was see-through, allowing sunlight to shine in with lights at the center column of the ceiling. On top of the staircase are two corridors and what seems to divide them is a mosaic of different colors. Pillars are at both sides of the room to support the ceiling.

Many people are amazed seeing the inside, along with Dan, Ken, and Runo. Marucho led his friends inside.

"Now this is the entrance where the closet is." His friends are surprised to hear that.

"Wow, you certainly have a lot of people hiding in your closet" said Dan.

"This is so huge. We're talking about major bling!" Runo exclaimed. Ken was speechless.

"I know, and yet my parents insist on basic cable. What's up with that?"

"Don't know." Ken shrugged.

Unknown to them, there was an uninvited guest hidden in the flowers. He was small like a marble. He opened and he was reveal to be a Bakugan.

"Ha! Now for Operation 'Magnum Stealth'." The Bakugan said boldly before he fell off the petal and onto the floor. The Bakugan was then kick across the room by the humans over and over. That got to hurt.

* * *

Marucho led them through the corridor. Along the way, Dan decided to ask.

"So how was it again your father just happened to pick my so-called cheap neighborhood?"

"Well no offense, but I wanted to make sure you are legit." Ken nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree on you checking us out. We can't trust someone on the Internet until we know they're safe to talk to." Marucho nodded before he continued.

"My dad is a developer. He tracked you down, saw cheap land, evicted a school, torn a few homes down, and that's how he made his millions."

"Wait, our old school?" Dan asked. Ken was astonished.

 _"We used to go to another school before the start of spring semester. The school was evicted by an unknown buyer. Was that Mr. Marukura?"_

"No way. Unbelievable." Runo was astounded.

"He evicted so many schools you can almost say it was his primary business." That got everyone to have their jaws drop.

"Oh man, I wish I had the money to bulldoze my school." Dan desired.

"Yeah." It seems that Runo agreed as well.

"Geez, is he against schools or something?" Ken's question was ignored when they reached a door.

"So, this spot is your fav?" Dan opened the door. "Check this out." The room looks like a small ballroom with lights and designs on the ceiling. "Whoa, this place is totally off the hook."

Ken looked in the center of the room, and well…

"Yeah Dan, I'm sure the space is bigger than your house, but my bedroom's down the hall." Marucho told him. "That's the bathroom."

In the center of the room is a hi-tech toilet. Dan's cheeks turned red as Ken looked in the room unbelievably.

"Even the toilet is tricked out!"

* * *

Walking down the hall, Dan, Runo, and Ken looked at their right and GASP, there was a whale in front of them! A real life freaking whale! The entire left side is an aquarium filled with rare sea creatures.

 _"A very big aquarium!"_

"Yes, my mom likes to collect things like figurines and endangered species." Marucho said like it was nothing.

 _"She should have stick to the figurines and not animals! The eco-activists will not be happy about this."_

* * *

"Look, the giraffes are in love." Runo cooed.

"Look at the panda." Marucho pointed at the panda on the tree.

Ken looked at the zoo filled with animals. _"At least they're well cared for."_

* * *

"I cannot believe your mom has these priceless paintings and sculptures!" Ken said in awe, as they are in the art gallery. _"There is even The Thinker by Auguste Rodin and Sunflowers by Vincent van Gogh."_

* * *

They finally reach Marucho's room and it was enormous. The ceiling has a chandelier and at the end of a room is a large plasma T.V. screen that completely cover the entire wall and just in the middle of the room is a desk with a keyboard that also have a webcam built in it.

"This place is more enormous than it looks like from the outside." Ken commented.

"Yes, it's big. But in the middle of the night, it's a bit of a trek just to get water." Marucho complained.

"Oh wow! This is way cool, my friend." Dan said in awe.

"Your plasma T.V. looks like a Jumbo Tron from here." Runo pointed out.

"That's because it is…watch this." Marucho sat on the chair and type something on his keyboard. The screen is apparently the computer monitor and when Marucho is done, Julie appeared on the screen.

"Hey you guys. That's a cool trick you're doing fitting on one little screen like and not the multi-screen. Technology is so awesome." Julie remarked.

"Uh, maybe because we're all over at Marucho's house." Dan responded as Julie scowled at the Haos brawler.

"And how come?! Or someone conveniently forget to invite me? Was it picking up the phone and calling me your job, Runo?" The turquoise haired girl blushed.

"Oh gee, I'm sorry. I just like totally forgot about it." Ken sighed.

"Next time, be more careful Runo."

"Yeah, she's having trouble connecting the dots these days." Dan added, which caused Runo to slap him. "OW! What was that for? Calling you a scatterbrain?" Runo turned her back from him.

"No, I don't remember." Ken lean down towards Marucho and whisper to him.

"Looks like you finally see Dan's Foot-In-Mouth Disease in person." Marucho nodded.

"I have to agree on that."

* * *

It took a while just to calm Runo down. Afterwards, the Battle Brawlers decided to watch something on T.V. On the T.V., there is a singing group that both Dan and Marucho are fans of. Runo is indifferent about them. Ken like listening to their music, but not like a crazy fan.

"Hi." The host said to the world. "and welcome back. We bring you tonight the ultra-hip Jenny and Jewels: Super Sync Sound extravaganza."

Two girls have appeared on stage. One girl has red hair and blue eyes. The other girl has green hair with brown eyes.

"Hey y'all. We're here to hop with our super pop because we don't stop."

"Or miss a beat because we are hot."

Jenny and Jewels pop their legs as they held their hands to each other to support their balance. That's their signature pose. It looks like two J's mirroring together.

"We're Jenny and Jewels: Super Sync Sound." Dan and Marucho looked amazed while Ken and Runo looked uninterested.

"That Jenny is so cute she makes listening to them bearable." Looks like Dan is in dream land.

"Aww Jewels, no voice is quite as beautiful as yours." So is Marucho.

The two then noticed what the other is saying and was surprised. Looks like they're about to have an argument.

"Are you completely whacked out?! The group is totally trashed without Jenny!"

"You're crazy! She doesn't even do her own singing! She lip-syncs to a soundtrack that plays along!" The two major fans in the Battle Brawlers are getting into the other's faces while Runo and Ken sighed.

"Oh yeah. This is gonna take a while." Runo commented. Ken nodded.

Then the host come up to the singing duo for some questions she like to ask.

"Okay now, tell us what really inspires you the most." What the Super Sync Sound answered was surprising to the everyone.

"Bakugan." Ken was shock to hear that.

"Whoa. Say what?" The brawlers also look at the screen in surprise.

"Straight up. It's the game that anyone who's anybody is playing." Jewels replied.

"Yeah huh. Bakugan is the coolest! Why it's all over the news." Jenny added.

Looks like the host had no idea. Ken had to agree with the host. Bakugan is a game the kids from all over the world created. No adult has been part of it at all. They don't even know about the true nature of it.

"What? They play Bakugan too? They must be like the total best." Dan was in a daze.

"Yeah. The best of the girl players." Wrong thing to say Marucho.

"What? You don't even know them and you're calling them the best?!" Runo exploded in rage. Ken face palmed.

"You guys really need to think before you talk."

Suddenly, the door opened and an old man in a suit came inside.

"Excuse me. Refreshments for your overheated friends, Master Marucho."

"Thank you, Kato." Marucho got off the computer and led his friends out of the room. "Just follow me. There's a full spread of international cuisine if you're feel up to it." That make everyone happy.

"My stomach is ready to rumble. Let's go." Ken couldn't help but agree with his brother. Hey, it's free food. How can you pass the opportunity to eat food for free?

As they are walking down the hallway, Marucho notice something odd. A Bakugan carrying three gemmed rings tied in a piece of string.

"Must keep moving. Must stay focus. Can't stop moving. Must move. Most move."

As the Bakugan move and repeat his mantra, Dan, Ken, Marucho, and Runo stopped moving and stared at the Bakugan.

"Must…must rest before exhaustion."

The Bakugan stopped.

 _"I have the strangest sensation of being followed."_

The Bakugan turned to see Dan, Ken, Marucho, and Runo staring at him.

"Abort mission!"

The Bakugan closed into a ball.

 _"Maybe they don't see you. Yeah, that's it. Just don't look. Remain in the stealth position. Maybe I should peek. Okay, act casually and no one will notice."_

The Bakugan turned to see the brawlers and was giving an innocent whistling. Runo decided to break the silence.

"Was that Bakugan just whistling?" Dan nodded.

"Yup." That surprised the Bakugan.

 _"Oh no! I've been spotted."_

"And what's he doing wearing all that jewelry?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. But I think that's last year's line." Marucho answered.

The Bakugan opened, knowing when to give up.

"Fine. Take Me to Your Leader." The Bakugan slowly enunciate.

"Our leader?" The brawlers repeated, looking confused.

"Yes, your leader and I'm willing to negotiate for I am Aquos Preyas."

"What?"

Ken gave him an incredulous look.

 _"Is he really saying that?"_

* * *

After the brawlers ensured to the Bakugan that they are harmless, they continue the discussion at the dining area where Dan, Ken, and Runo are eating to their hearts' content. Marucho was sitting down looking at Drago, Tigrerra, and Preyas on the table next to him.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in. Dragging on and Tiger Puss." Preyas teased.

"Dragging On?!" Drago said in a rising tone.

"Don't ever call me 'Tiger Puss'" Tigrerra feel annoyed.

Ken looked at the Bakugan and sweat dropped. _"I guess he's the jokester around here."_ He decided to try a pastry. "Hey Marucho, what is this?"

Marucho looked at the pastry Ken was holding up. "Oh, that's treacle tart. It's a traditional British dessert.

"Huh, I guess I'll have a bite." Ken took a nibble of it. When he tasted the golden syrup in the tart, his eyes went blank while his entire body went rigid. That caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hey bro, are you alright?" Dan asked.

Runo, Marucho, and the Bakugan looked worriedly at the youngest member of the group. Ken stood motionless, before a visible twitch on his hand is seen.

"It's…It's…It's…" Everyone leaned forward to see the boy's face.

Ken's eyes were completely shadowed by his bangs. It took a few moments until he looked up at the ceiling.

"IT'S SO GOOD!" Ken screamed to the heavens before he devoured the entire pastry in one go.

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone was completely thrown back at his out-of-character reaction.

 _"THIS IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS!"_ Ken gave Marucho an intense look with tears of joy running down his face.

"Marucho…PLEASE GIVE ME THE RECIPE FOR THIS! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT!" Ken was on his knees pleading for the said recipe.

"Uhh…sure…" Marucho looked worriedly at the younger Kuso brother. "I'll give it to you at the end of the party."

"THANK YOU!" Ken jumped up and ran to his newly precious treacle tarts.

Everyone looked uncomfortable at the scene.

"Wow, looks like mom is going to learn how to make these." Dan break the ice. "How can someone be crazy over food?" Runo coughed.

"Says the guy who's obsessed with loin tips." Dan looked abashed.

"Yeah, you're right." Dan and Runo returned to eating the feast.

"Hey man, this is wicked." Dan said between bites.

Runo agreed. "Yeah, really great grub. But what's a Bakugan doing crashing your party?"

Preyas looked unsettled. "Uhh…I was just surveying stuff…uhh…whatever…and I thought I dropped in. You don't mind, muchacho?" Marucho looked unamused.

"That's Marucho." Ken reluctantly pull away from his tarts and decided to add his voice in the conversation.

"You don't seem to talk like the other Bakugan."

"Well, I'm no stranger to town. I've been here for about six months now so I've been around the block quite a few times, but I won't bore you with the details." Preyas answered before adding more. "Well actually, there was this one time. Really funny story about these creatures with the claws and me up a tree and then they…" He was interrupted by Marucho's butler Kato.

"Sorry sir for interrupting your fascinating story, but you have further guests to attend to." Marucho looked surprised.

"What? For me?" The guests walked into the room. Guess who surprise the guests really are.

"Hey boys, we're here to say we want to brawl with just you today."

"So, get ready because we're here to play."

The guests pop their legs as they held their hands to each other to support their balance. That's their signature pose. It looks like two J's mirroring together.

"We're Jenny and Jewels: Super Sync Sound."

 _"I did not see that coming."_ Ken's jaw dropped along with Runo.

Dan and Marucho are ecstatic to see their favorite singers.

"Jenny and Jewels?! No way!" Dan was in awe.

"Wow! Real life girls are at my party?!" Marucho was too.

 _"Did he just say that in front of Runo?"_ Ken face palmed.

Luckily, Runo was too busy looking surprised at the sudden arrival of pop stars. The pop stars pulled out their Bakugan. Jenny was holding out a Aquos Bakugan while Jewels was holding out a Subterra Bakugan.

"Let's throw a Bakugan block party." Jenny declared.

"So, do you guys feel like brawling?" Jewels asked the Battle Brawlers.

Dan nodded in excitement. "Anyplace, anytime, I'm ready to roll!" Dan took out two of his Bakugan as he posed. "I warn you now I am one of the best. My name is Dan and I take no prisoners. Well not yet." Dan was blushing.

Ken sweat dropped at the scene.

 _"Ugh, why do I have to be cursed with a brother like him?"_

"This tanks! I only have one Bakugan." Runo reprimanded to herself.

"This is unfortunate, madam." Tigrerra sighed.

"And I have no Bakugan with me so I'm out. _Besides, I'm not ready to return to brawling yet._ " Ken sighed.

"Well now, this is it. Ready to rock and roll, Marucho?" Dan looked determined.

"Yup!" So was Marucho.

* * *

Super Sync Sound and the Battle Brawlers are at the top of the tower. It was mildly windy as Dan was staring at Jenny and Jewels ready to brawl. Ken and Runo are at the sidelines.

"What is taking Marucho so long?" Dan was impatient.

"He did say he want to get something before the battle starts." Ken assured.

Sooner enough, Marucho arrived while carrying Bakugan Launchers. Unlike Masquerade's launchers, which are black and bulky, Marucho's are white and streamline.

"Sorry it took so long. I got these from my dad's factory."

Dan looked amazed at the launchers.

"Whoa, these shooters. Let's try this puppy out!" Dan took the one with the red trimmings. "Oh yeah! This is a blast! Runo, Ken, check this out!"

Ken and Runo looked unamused.

"Okay, enough. Stop goofing off." Runo looked annoyed.

"Don't worry. We've got another shooter right here for you and Ken" said Marucho as he fastened the one with the blue trimmings.

"Yeah, but you and I might not need our shooters either, considering the advantage." Dan remarked. "It just wouldn't be fair."

"Yoo hoo!" Jenny called out. "Not so fast, boys. Hey Jewels!"

"Well, we brought ours too." The Super Sync Sound took out their own launchers.

They look familiar. The launchers are black like…

"Hey wait! Are those…" Ken's voice was unheard and Jenny pulled out a familiar card.

"So, boys, care for a friendly game of cards?" The Battle Brawlers gasped as they saw the familiar card with a skull.

"That's the Doom Card!" Dan exclaimed in shock.

"So, that means Masquerade is behind this?" Marucho questioned the pop stars, hoping for clarity.

"Let me think." Jenny hummed. "Yes. Come to think of it, he did give me his card."

"I should have guess you were up to something phony." Runo growled. "It matches perfectly with your sell out image." Dan's eyes twitched in anger.

"But how? Just how could you be so incredibly stupid?" Ken had to agree with his brother.

"Don't you realize you're just puppets Masquerade?"

"Huh?" Jenny said confusingly.

"Puppets? I don't think so." Jewels answered. "This is a mutual business transaction."

"Yeah, we're being paid to bust your moves." Jenny added.

Ken looked at the pop stars in anger.

"Dan! Marucho! Show them your moves and don't hold back!" Dan nodded.

"Right! Get ready, Marucho!" Dan got out his Field Card.

"Yes!" So, did Marucho.

The Super Sync Sound got their cards out and prepare for battle.

"Field Open!"

Then there was a flash of light.

* * *

The light faded. Not being in the battle, Ken and Runo looked confused. Marucho was smiling. The pop stars had their heads drooped. Dan was smirking.

"Too easy." The not participating brawlers went to Dan and Marucho, looking annoyed.

"Come on, Dan. Spill it." Ken requested.

"So, tell me, did you win?" asked Runo.

Dan nodded. Marucho turned towards the Super Sync Sound.

"I know you love a scheme, girls. But if you ask me, battling for that creep Masquerade is not the smartest thing in the world to do." Marucho addressed to the girls.

"I have to agree on that. He'll use anyone to send the Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. He'll also stab those people in the back." Ken expressed to them.

"Well then again, if you ever want to hook up…" Marucho was interrupted by the green haired pop star.

"Who cares about mascara when there are two hunky home boys like you to battle." Jewels flirted. "Also, that cutie over there."

Ken's head drooped as he muttered "Not cute."

Suddenly, Jenny called out to Jewels.

"Yo yo girl, we gotta roll." Jewels looked at her Baku-Pod for the time.

"That's right! I completely forgot all about it."

"We got a show tonight!" The pop stars exclaimed.

The Super Sync Sound dashed out while ditching the launchers.

There was silence. Then Drago broke it.

"I fully realize my understanding of your language is limited, however I do believe the word for those two would be 'flakes'."

"I have to agree with you on that." Ken nodded.

"But they were mildly amusing creatures to say the least, Drago." Tigrerra replied.

"What concerns me is the one you called Masquerade."

"Well, if you ask me I say we challenge that varmint to a showdown." Preyas suggested.

* * *

The Battle Brawlers decided to take the conversation back in Marucho's room. Along the way, Dan and Marucho told Runo and Ken about the battle. Preyas has an ability that can allow him to change attributes and Marucho used it for the Diagonal Relation ability. Ken and Runo were surprised at the revelation. The battle ended with Dan losing two Bakugan and Marucho losing one to the Doom Dimension. Drago then told them about revealing something. When they got to the room, they contacted Alice and Julie. There was silence in room.

"I believe now is the right time for me to explain about the universe I come from."

"You mean Vestroia, right?" Dan asked.

"The place where all Bakugan came from." Runo added.

"That is correct." Drago took a breath before starting his tale. "Vestroia is a vast dimension comprised of six attribute worlds. Humans would know them better as fire, earth, light, darkness, water, and wind. In the very center of our universe there are two opposing cores. Infinity: the source of all positive energy, and Silent: the source of all negative energy. These two opposing forces maintain the equilibrium of our dimension. But there was one rogue Bakugan, who in his lust for control, scheme to seize all the power for himself. This had never happened in our universe before. His name was Naga and his mission was to penetrate the core and seize the power. But this had never been done before. Somehow however, he didn't succeed and he released all the negative energy. It has affected us and now it has spilled into your world."

"…And everyone didn't live happily ever after and that's it." Preyas finished.

It was a massive bombshell to every human who heard the story.

"Aww man, this is all starting to make sense now." Dan realized. "All those cards must have fallen through some kind of wormhole or something into our world, and the crazy thing is everyone who found them just thought they were some kind of game. Boy, were we ever wrong."

As Preyas was rambling about him being a peaceful Bakugan, Ken was at deep thought.

 _"I was right. The Bakugan are an alien race. They couldn't talk to us until recently. Why didn't they say until now?_ "

Drago continued the story.

"After he had disrupted our world and before the Bakugan began entering your world, there was one human who crossed over into Vestroia."

"Wait, what? A human got into Vestroia?" Ken said after the revelation snapped him back from thought.

"Yes, and he was the one who showed Naga how to enter the center of the world. He opened the portal. That was the last I saw Naga. Vestroia fell into a world of sheer madness. The negative power overwhelmed the minds and wills of the Bakugan who lived there. The violence escalated and it seemed there would be no end to it. That is when I decided to enter your realm and put a stop to this insanity. When I crossed over, you were in the middle of one of your games. That's the first time you two saw me, Dan and Ken."

Dan nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. The vision Ken and I had a while ago. It seemed to be real."

"Oh wow." Runo finally said something as she looked at Tigrerra in her hand. "So how long have you been here, Tigrerra?"

"Just after Drago left Vestroia. I followed. I realized my world was about to collapse upon itself and our only hope to save it was to come to your world. Just before I left, I saw the Infinity Core leaving Vestroia to enter your realm forever."

"Naga must have summoned it here. Now our mission is to return the two cores, otherwise Vestroia is doomed." Drago proclaimed.

"For real?" The humans were shaken.

"We must find the human who corrupted Naga's mind."

 _"I can't believe a human like us caused harm to the Bakugan._ " Ken looked irritated. "But who is he?"

"If I remember correctly it's Michael."

"Michael who?" Dan questioned.

"Yeah, Michael is a very common name in the United States and the English-speaking countries." Ken commented. "If we don't have a last name, it'll be hard to track down. What did he look like?"

"Whoa!" Julie said suddenly. "Hang on a sec, you guys." Julie was digging through her stuff.

"What in the world is she looking for?" Ken asked. The other brawlers shrugged.

"Ok, you are not going to believe this. Check this out!" Julie pulled out a science book.

 _"Ok?"_ Ken was confused. What in the world does a science have anything to do with the subject at hand? Apparently, the other brawlers share the same thoughts.

"Yeah…I hate to break it to you, but that's your seventh-grade science book." Runo said bluntly.

"For your information Runo, I'm not as stupid as you look." Julie rudely retorted.

 _"Okay, that was harsh."_ Ken looked Runo, who pulled a giant mallet out of nowhere. _"And where did she get that mallet from?"_

"Hey, just relax Runo. I think I know who Michael is." Julie open the book and show the brawlers the picture of elderly man in a lab coat. "Is this the dude?"

Unknown to the brawlers, Alice quietly gasped.

"Yes! That's him! That's him!" Drago jumped up and down.

"Well, that's lucky. But who is he?" Ken asked.

"That's Dr. Michael Gehabich: the multi-gazillionaire scientist. Last I heard, he went missing a couple months back then." Marucho informed.

 _"I guess Marucho would have known about him since Marukura family and the doctor are both in the rich class."_ Ken looked at Alice and noticed her expression. _"Alice, what's wrong?"_

"That guy's a total geek." Dan snickered. It looks like the rest of the brawlers are focusing on the doctor.

"So, what do you know about this guy?" Runo asked.

"He needs a total makeover and quick before…" Preyas was silenced by Marucho's hand as he grabbed him.

"Will you zip it? You're not helping the situation with your lame jokes, Preyas. Okay?" Marucho sighed before turning back to the brawlers. "I know this is going to sound crazy and kinda weird, but do you think it's possible that when Dr. Michael went missing, he really crossover to Vestroia?"

The brawlers were in deep thought about this, while Alice was still in shock.

"Nah, that sounds too farfetched to me." Dan replied.

"Wait a sec. Do you think that there's a connection between Masquerade and this doctor guy?" Runo.

 _"It could be possible. Since Drago knew what he looks like, he is likely the prime suspect. And there might be a connection with Masquerade since he knew about the true nature of Bakugan. Or not."_ Ken looked at Alice again. She seems upset about something. _"There is one more thing. Why did she seem upset when Julie show the picture? Could there be a connection with her and the doctor? Wait, what's her last name? It was…Gehabich! Could Alice and Michael be related to each other? Maybe I can ask her when she's ready. I hope so."_


End file.
